Amaranth, Globe
by White Lavender
Summary: "Tidak.. mungkin. Kau pasti bercanda. Jangan mempermainkanku, Sakura-chan. JANGAN MEMPERMAINKANKU! HINATA TIDAK MUNGKIN MA-.." chapter 5 update! RnR please!
1. Chapter 1: Pertemuan

Ehem! Tes, tes, udah mulai ya? Eh? Eeehh! Udah mulai ya? *plak*

Ehem! Moshi-moshi minna-san! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Yui Hoshina! Author yang paling imut -?- di ffn, hahaha.. *plak*

Saya kembali hadir untuk memeriahkan perayaan HTNH atau sering disebut dengan Hari Tragedi NaruHina! Kali ini saya membuat fic gaje dan lagi-lagi memakai lyric lagu di akhir cerita, hahaha.. (stress tingkat akut)

Dan minna-san, diharapkan mendengarkan lagu atau download lagu yang saya beritau. Judulnya **Beautiful Wish ost. Mermaid melody pitchi pitchi pitch**. Biar gak cengok waktu baca lyricnya. *plak*

Tapi, kalo gak bisa, resiko ditanggung sendiri lho, soalnya lagunya keren banget sampai bikin deg-degan. (halah, malah promosi)

Ok! Ok! Mungkin sebagian besar (atau semua) dari kalian bingung ma judulnya. Ntar deh dijelasin setelah baca fic ini. Soalnya males, hehe… *dikeroyok warga ffn*

**Happy reading minna-san and here we go! \^O^/**

.

**Disclaimer:**

fufufufu… mumpung om Masashi Kishimoto lagi gak ada. Naruhina nya saya culik dulu, ah.. *diinjak semut (?)*

**Rate:** T (pengennya rated M sih. *plak*)

**Genre:**

Mystery/Tragedy (tambahan fantasy, romance, humor, dan angst, hehe..)

**Summary:**

Naruto adalah siluman rubah ekor sembilan yang sering diburu warga desa karena dianggap mengancam nyawa mereka. Pertemuannya dengan gadis manusia bernama Hinata telah membawanya pada kehidupan yang baru. Apakah percintaan antara siluman dan manusia bisa diterima? Bagaimanakah cara mereka melewatinya?

**Warning:**

AU, little OOC, chara death, lebayness, gajeness, pemain antagonis (maaf, jika ada yang kurang menyukainya), don't like don't read, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

.

.

**Amaranth, Globe**

By: Yui Hoshina

.

**Chapter 1: Pertemuan**

Sreek.. Sreek..

Sekelebat bayangan yang terlihat cepat, menembus semak-semak dedaunan yang cukup lebat. Suara deru langkah kaki terdengar semakin keras. Suara nafas yang memburu dan terdengar kelelahan. Bunyi ranting-ranting yang patah terinjak seseorang. Angin yang berhembus mengiring deru langkah kaki yang semakin cepat.

**Naruto's POV**

Lari! Lari! Hanya itu yang kupikirkan saat ini. Lari dari kejaran warga desa yang memburuku, lari dari kemarahan massa dan yang terpenting.. lari dari kenyataan.

Kalian mungkin heran, mengapa aku mengatakan 'lari dari kenyataan'. Kalian ingin tau, apa yang kumaksudkan dengan kenyataan? Kenyataan bahwa aku adalah siluman. Siluman yang tidak akan pernah diterima oleh manusia. Siluman yang dianggap pembawa bencana. Siluman yang dapat mengancam nyawa mereka. Siluman yang dianggap dapat membunuh mereka setiap saat.

Mereka munafik! Mereka hanya memandang kami, para siluman, hanya sebelah mata dengan sisi negatifnya saja. Mereka tidak tau bahwa kami juga menderita akibat perbuatan mereka, para manusia. Mereka juga tidak tau bahwa kami bertahan hidup dengan susah payah ditengah perburuan mereka. Mereka kira kami ini hanya makhluk hidup yang tidak berakal budi yang tidak berperasaan. Mereka menganggap bahwa merekalah yang paling sempurna di dunia ini.

Cih, mereka mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Mereka terus berburu siluman hanya untuk dipamerkan atau memusnahkan bangsa kami. Khususnya pada diriku. Aku adalah siluman rubah ekor sembilan yang legendaris atau satu-satunya (mungkin), yang sering disebut dengan sebutan Kyuubi. Mereka memburu kyuubi hanya untuk mengambil ekornya saja. Konon katanya, ekor kyuubi memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan semua macam penyakit, meningkatkan kekuatan, atau bahkan dapat membuat seseorang hidup abadi. Aku tidak tau apa itu benar atau tidak. Entahlah, itu hanya mitos. Seandainya itupun benar, aku dengan sukarela memberikan ekorku pada ibuku agar beliau bisa hidup kembali.

Haah.. apa yang kupikirkan? Warga desa kini sedang memburuku. walaupun aku berlari dengan cepat, tetapi.. cepat atau lambat mereka akan menemukanku juga.

Seandainya aku bisa, seandainya aku mau, aku bisa saja membunuh mereka dengan secepat kilat, hanya untuk melindungi diriku sendiri. Haahh.. memikirkannya saja sudah sulit, apalagi melakukannya.

Kalian mengira mungkin aku terlalu takut atau lemah menghadapi mereka. Jika itu yang kalian pikirkan, berarti pemikiran kalian itu salah besar! Alasannya adalah aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku dengan darah hanya untuk membunuh orang-orang bodoh yang tidak berprikemanusiaan seperti mereka.

Kalian mungkin heran, mengapa siluman sepertiku yang (mungkin) terlihat kuat lebih memilih lari daripada menyerang orang-orang bodoh yang memburuku. Apa kalian ingin tau alasannya? Alasanku adalah aku sudah terikat janji dengan seseorang agar tidak membunuh maupun membenci manusia.

Kalian tau kenapa? Cukup dengan satu alasan logis.

Ibuku... juga manusia.

Kalian mungkin kaget mendengarnya. Ya.. ibuku adalah manusia dan itu juga berarti, ayahku adalah seorang siluman. Bisa dibilang, aku bukanlah siluman seutuhnya. Atau lebih tepatnya.. setengah siluman.

Walaupun aku setengah siluman, toh, teman-temanku tidak memperdulikan status setengah silumanku. Mereka menerimaku apa adanya dan hidup berdampingan secara damai.

Sebagai ganti perhatian dari mereka, aku melindungi mereka dengan segenap kekuatanku atau kalau bisa, sampai mempertaruhkan nyawaku hingga titik darah penghabisan.

Kalian tau, hidup sendiri itu berat. Ditengah kesepian yang mencekam, tidak ada seorang pun yang memperdulikanmu. Tapi, dengan adanya teman, secercah harapan akan terus menerangi hidup kita.

Pernah terbersit dipikiranku, mengapa para manusia membenci siluman?

Aku dan teman-temanku sesama siluman merasa heran, apa alasan mereka tidak menyukai kami? Apa? Padahal kami hanya ingin hidup berdampingan dengan manusia secara damai. Akan tetapi, mengapa para manusia tidak memberikan kami kesempatan, hanya untuk berbicara. Mereka seolah-olah memandang kami seperti makhluk yang tidak bermoral dan harus disingkirkan dimuka bumi.

Mereka semua egois! Memangnya hanya mereka saja yang boleh hidup! Kami pun para siluman juga ingin hidup! Tinggal bersama dengan damai tanpa ada perasaan was-was akan diburu maupun dibunuh.

Apa hak mereka untuk memusnahkan kami? Apa salah kami? Apa!

Arrgghh... memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku marah apalagi jika itu benar-benar terjadi! aku pernah berpikir, mengapa para manusia sangat membenci siluman?

Karena penasaran, akupun melakukan investigasi ke Konoha Gakure. Huh.. Jangan remehkan kekuatanku sebagai seorang Kyuubi jika aku tidak bisa menyusup tanpa ketahuan oleh warga desa. Aku mempunyai kekuatan untuk berubah menjadi manusia seutuhnya. Yah, walaupun kekuatanku itu hanya bisa bertahan selama 5 jam tapi, itu sudah cukup memberiku waktu dan informasi yang kubutuhkan setelah aku bertanya pada beberapa warga desa.

Saat aku bertanya, beberapa dari mereka merasa heran dan curiga padaku karena bertanya tentang siluman. Untuk menghapus kecurigaan mereka, aku mengenalkan diri sebagai pengelana yang mencari pengetahuan di dunia bebas. Saat melewati desa mereka, aku mengaku merasa heran dengan perburuan siluman yang sedang terjadi.

Saat mengetahui alasan itu, para warga desa tidak segan-segan menceritakan awal mula perburuan siluman. Ternyata, dulu desa itu pernah diserang oleh seorang siluman ular bernama Orochimaru. Siluman ular yang selalu datang menyerang setiap 3 bulan sekali hanya untuk mencari mangsa maupun korban untuk kelangsungan hidupnya atau lebih tepatnya agar ia hidup kekal.

Sudah banyak korban yang dimangsanya dan tidak ada satupun yang sanggup menandinginya hingga datang lah seorang pembasmi siluman bernama Uchiha Fugaku dari klan Uchiha. Ia bertarung mati-matian menghadapi buasnya Orochimaru. Pertarungan berlangsung lama dengan tubuh bersimbah darah hingga akhirnya Orochimaru pun kalah. Walaupun Orochimaru kalah, akibat dari pertarungan itu, Fugaku pun ikut mati karena efek racun dari Orochimaru.

Sungguh tragis memang, tapi, apalah daya mereka. Itu sudah terjadi dan tak mungkin diulang kembali. Sejak saat itu, kini para manusia sangat trauma jika mereka bertemu dengan siluman. Untuk bertahan hidup, mereka lebih memilih bersembunyi atau membasmi siluman.

Saat aku mendengarnya, ingin sekali aku merobek mulut orang itu. Kenapa hanya kesalahan seorang siluman saja, kami yang harus menjadi korbannya! Inti tidak adil!

Tapi, begitu aku membayangkan posisi mereka, itu sama saja dengan perasaan kami sekarang. Seperti saat ini, kami bertahan hidup di bawah perburuan brutal mereka, tidak membalas perbuatan mereka dengan harapan suatu hari nanti kami bisa hidup berdampingan dengan damai tanpa ada lautan darah para siluman yang dibunuh.

**End's POV**

.

Naruto berlari menembus semak-semak belukar yang cukup lebat, sudah beberapa kali tubuhnya tergores oleh duri-duri tajam dari semak-semak tersebut. Ia terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan keadaan tubuhnya yang sudah terluka. Ia hanya ingin berlari, ketempat cahaya yang ada dihadapannya.

Kaats!

Sinar matahari yang menyilaukan langsung menerpa wajah Naruto. Sinar matahari yang terang membuat pandangan Naruto sedikit pudar.

"Ugh..."Ia pun melindungi pandangnnya dengan punggung tangannya untuk menghalau sinar matahari yang terang. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya mulai jelas dan.. "Ah! Gawat! Alam terbuka!" pekik Naruto terkejut.

Kini dihadapannya terdapat hamparan padang rumput yang lumayan luas dengan sungai kecil yang mengalir disebelah kirinya dan juga terdapat 2 pohon yang cukup besar didekat sungai tersebut.

Telinga rubahnya bergerak-gerak seperti mendengar sesuatu, "Sial! Mereka semakin dekat! Sekarang, aku harus bersembunyi dimana? Batin Naruto bingung. Ia memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Tanpa pikir panjang atau sedang kalap, Naruto berlari kearah sebelah kirinya dan...

BRUUUUKK!

"KYAAAA!" Naruto tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh.

"Itai!" Naruto meringis kesakitan. "Gomenasai.. aku tidak seng-...EKH!" Naruto terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang ditabrakya. "Ma-manusia..?" pekik Naruto terkejut. Kini dihadapannya, ada seorang manusia atau lebih tepatnya seorang gadis berambut indigo yang juga tengah meringis kesakitan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku yang salah.. EKH?" sepertinya ia juga baru menyadari sosok asing yang ada dihadapannya.

Sosok pemuda pirang dengan bolamata semerah batu ruby yang bisa dibilang lumayan tampan dengan telinga rubah dan ekor rubahnya. Jika bisa dihitung, jumlah ekornya sebanyak 9 ekor.

"K-kau..." gadis itu terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang.

"Gawat!" batin Naruto seraya cepat-cepat berdiri dan pergi dari tempat itu. Tapi...

Nyeet (?).

"UWAAAA! BRUUUUKK! AUWW!" Naruto terjatuh. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang baru saja menahannya. Tapi siapa? Saat ia melihat apa yang menjadi sebab-akibat (?) terjadinya ia terjatuh dengan sangat elitnya (?), ternyata...

"Ini.. ekor asli?" ucap gadis itu polos sambil mempermainkan ekor Naruto. Dari dielus, digigit (yaiks! Nggaklah, mana mungkin), sampai dibuat jadi bantal guling (?). Naruto langsung sweetdrop.

"OI! Lepaskan ekorku! Tentu saja ini asli!" bentak Naruto yang nggak rela ekornya disentuh oleh manusia seraya menarik ekornya kembali dari genggaman gadis itu. Saat ia beranjak pergi, lagi-lagi...

BRUUUUKK! Naruto terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

"Hei! Apa yang kau laku-..." Naruto terkejut plus sweetdrop.

Bagaimana tidak. Tadi ekornya ditarik, sekarang diinjak. Sungguh malang nasibmu, Naru-chan, wkakaka... XD *di rasengan*

Gadis itu mulai mendekati Naruto. Tangannya mulai menyentuh bagian kepala Naruto a.k.a telinga rubahnya. Ia pun mulai memainkan telinga itu. (bayangin waktu kagome megang kuping anjing Inuyasha).

"Ini juga... telinga asli?" ucap gadis itu polos.

Naruto yang tidak tahan dipermainkan oleh manusia, langsung mengambil tindakan tiba-tiba. Tangannya yang bebas, langsung menggenggam pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Hoe?" gadis itu bingung ketika tangannya di genggam dan, "KYAAAAA!" gadis itu reflek berteriak karena pemuda yang mengggenggam tangannya kini mendorongnya (memaksanya terjatuh atau berbaring di atas tanah) hingga pemuda itu ada di atasnya.

Wajah yang diliputi keterkejutan, kini perlahan-lahan memerah. Bagaimana tidak. Kini gerakannya terkunci, pemuda yang baru saja ia temui, kini ada diatasnya dengan posisi.. ehem.. ya taulah. Jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang, keringat dingin mengucur, wajah yang merah merona. Ini pertama kalinya ia terlalu dekat dengan lawan jenisnya.

Mata lavendernya tidak lepas memandang mata merah pemuda pirang yang baru saja ia temui beberapa detik yang lalu. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang saat jarak wajah mereka berdua hanya beberapa centimeter. Aliran darahnya terasa semakin deras, wajah yang memerah, jantung yang memompa semakin cepat ketika Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya.

Ia pun memejamkan matanya, tidak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan sangat cepat ketika ia merasakan hembusan nafas yang hangat di wajah dan lehernya. Ia bingung. Apakah ia akan dicium? Apakah first kissnya adalah Naruto? Entahlah. Tidak ada yang tau kecuali Tuhan dan Naruto yang tau.

Waktu terasa semakin cepat seiring detak jantung yang semakin dekat. Hembusan nafas pemuda pirang itu semakin dekat membuat hati gadis itu melonjak dan ingin meledak dan..

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, gadis bodoh. Berhentilah menyentuhku atau kau akan tau akibatnya." Ucap Naruto tepat di telinga gadis itu.

Gadis itu membuka matanya dan hanya terdiam. Ia masih tidak sanggup mencerna perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh pemuda pirang karena jantungnya masih berdebar-debar. Bahkan untuk mengeluarkan suarapun sudah tidak sanggup, karena posisinya sedikit terjebak atau tertahan.

Naruto melepas belenggu tangannya dan masih dalam posisi tadi walaupun gadis itu sudah setengah duduk.

"Kau mengerti, gadis bodoh?" kata Naruto dengan seringai rubahnya yang terlihat sinis.

"A-aku..."

Tuing! Tuing! Tiba-tiba saja telinga rubah Naruto bergerak-gerak menandakan ia mendengar sesuatu.

"Sial! Mereka semakin dekat! Ini gara-gara kau! Sekarang, aku harus sembunyi dimana?" Naruto bingung dan seraya bangkit dari posisinya.

"Tunggu!" gadis itu menahan lengan Naruto.

"Kau mau apalagi? Jika kau menahanku agar mereka menangkapku, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Kata Naruto menepis genggaman gadis itu.

"Bu-bukan! A-ku hanya ingin mengusulkan, bagaimana kalau kau bersembunyi diatas pohon." Usul gadis itu sambil menunjuk dua pohon yang ada didekat sungai.

"Hah? Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku-..."

"**Dimana siluman itu! Sepertinya dia baru saja lewat sini!"**

"Tch.. kau beruntung! Aku harap kau bisa dipercaya." Kata Naruto seraya bersembunyi diatas pohon.

Tak lama kemudian, para warga desa datang menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hinata, apa kau melihat siluman lewat ke arah sini?" tanya salah satu warga desa.

Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata menggeleng dengan cepat, "Tidak! Aku tidak melihat siapapun. Aku baru saja sampai disini."

"Kau yakin?" tanya warga desa yang lain. Hinata mengangguk.

"Sudahlah. Mungkin saja yang dikatakan Hinata benar. Kalaupun ia bertemu siluman itu, mungkin ia sudah mati. Siluman itu sangat berbahaya."

Dilain tempat, Naruto berusaha meredam emosinya karena para warga desa itu dengan seenaknya memberi image jelek padanya. Ia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati agar tidak ketahuan.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Kami pergi dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Iya."

Setelah para warga desa pergi, Naruto turun dari persembunyiannya.

"Ah.. Kitsumimi!" panggil Hinata spontan.

GUBRAKK! Naruto sukses terjatuh mendengar panggilan barunya yang.. nggak bangetlah.

"Ki-kitsumimi?" Naruto sweetdrop.

"Ah, gomen ne. Soalnya, aku tidak tau namamu." Ucap Hinata polos.

"Haah... sudahlah. Aku tidak peduli. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Ujar Naruto pasrah seraya membersihkan bajunya dari debu.

"Tu-tunggu!" Hinata kembali menahan lengan Naruto, "Sebelum kau pergi. Boleh aku tau namamu?" tanya Hinata pelan dan tidak lupa pula semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "Hah? Nama? Manusia sepertimu menanyakan nama seorang siluman sepertiku? Jangan bercanda!" ujar Naruto sinis.

"Siluman? Memangnya kau siluman?" tanya Hinata polos.

GUBRAK!

"Tentu saja, baka! Memangnya ada manusia sepertiku yang mempunyai telinga dan ekor rubah seperti ini!" bentak Naruto frustasi dengan ketelmian Hinata.

"Namaku bukan baka. Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata." Ucap Hinata polos (lagi).

Naruto hampir putus asa dengan makhluk yang ada dihadapannya. Ia kembali melancarkan serangan mendadaknya tetapi kali ini beda.

Naruto menarik tangan Hinata dan mendorongnya, membuatnya bersandar di pohon dan ia sendiri meletakkan salah satu tangannya di batang pohon itu. Jarak wajah mereka kembali dekat, hanya beberapa centimeter saja.

"Baru kali ini aku bertemu manusia yang keras kepala sepertimu. Memangnya kau tidak takut padaku? Bisa saja aku membunuhmu sekarang." Kata Naruto dengan nada mengancam dan sedikit menggoda -?-.

Hinata kaget dengan tindakan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Ia sama sekali tidak tau apa yang dipikirkan Naruto sekarang. Tapi...

"Tidak! Aku yakin kau tidak akan membunuhku. Lagipula.. kau tidak terlihat menakutkan." Kata Hinata tegas dan tentu saja lembut.

"Percaya diri sekali, kau. Atas dasar teori apa kau yakin sekali dengan pendapatmu?" tanya Naruto sedikit menyeringai.

"Mata!" ucap Hinata. Naruto sedikit terkejut. "Kata Nii-san, untuk melihat kejujuran seseorang, hanya bisa tau dengan memandang matanya. Mata tidak bisa berbohong." Ujar Hinata tersenyum.

"Begitu ya..." Naruto tersenyum lembut. Wajah yang terlihat bermusuhan kini terlihat ramah.

Wajah Hinata kembali merona melihat reaksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba terlihat.. ehem.. tampan dengan senyumannya.

Naruto melepas tangannya, membuat Hinata sedikit bernafas lega dan sedikit bingung. Naruto bergerak mundur sebanyak 2 langkah. ia pun berlutut dengan salah satu kakinya sebagai penumpu. Tangan kanannya kini meraih tangan kanan Hinata dan..

CUP!

Naruto mengecup punggung tangan Hinata seperti seorang pangeran yang memberi salam pada sang putri. Jantung Hinata kembali berdetak tak karuan atas perlakuan Naruto yang seperti pangeran dari negeri dongeng.

"Perkenalkan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal ya, Hinata." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut.

OoooOOoooO

Angin yang berhembus disela-sela dedaunan yang rindang, malam yang gelap bertabur bintang-bintang yang bersinar terang. Helaian rambut berwarna indigo terbang seiring hembusan angin.

Dingin!

Ya.. memang dingin. Tetapi itu tidak dirasakan oleh gadis berambut indigo bernama Hinata. Hinata tengah menikmati dinginnya udara malam di teras belakang rumahnya dengan memejamkan matanya dan kembali mengingat pengalaman indah yang baru saja ia alami.

****Flashback****

"_Perkenalkan. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal ya, Hinata." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut._

_Wajah Hinata memanas dengan perbuatan Naruto yang seperti pangeran, "I-iya." Ucap Hinata terbata-bata._

_Naruto __kembali ke posisinya. Berdiri dihadapan. Baru kali ini Hinata menyadari, bahwa laki-laki yang ada dihadapannya ini lebih tinggi darinya dan wajahnya terlihat dewasa._

"_Sepertinya, kau bukan orang yang jahat. Dan.. kau juga sangat manis." Puji Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya._

"_Hoeeee.." wajah Hinata kembali memanas mendengar pujian langka dari seorang siluman._

"_Baiklah. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, teman-temanku pasti mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Sampai jumpa!" pamit Naruto berbalik arah dan bersiap-siap pergi._

"_Tu-tunggu!" Hinata kembali menahan Naruto._

"_Ada apa lagi?" tanya naruto tanpa memalingkan wajahnya._

"_A-apa kau akan datang lagi? Disini?" tanya Hinata H2C (harap-harap cemas)._

"_Datang? Entahlah. Jika kau beruntung, mengkin kita akan bertemu lagi. Jaa~" Naruto melompat sangat tingggi dan menghilang seiring hembusan angin._

"_Jaa~"_

****end flashback****

Hinata membuka matanya. Mata lavendernya beralih menatap tangan kanannya dan merasakan suhu tangannya dengan wajahnya.

"Hangat.." gumam Hinata sambil menempelkan tangan kanannya pada pipinya. Seperti lagi kasmaran nih, hehe...

Rasa hangat yang ia rasakan tadi mulai menjalar keseluruh wajahnya dan.. juga hatinya. Entah kenapa bayangan pemuda pirang yang ia temui beberapa jam lalu merasuki pikirannya.

"Hinata!" Hinata tersentak kaget ketika seseorang memanggilnya. Ia pun mencari asal suara itu.

"Neji-nii!"

"Kau sedang apa malam-malam begini? Angin malam tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu." Nasehat Neji sambil memasangkan selimut tebal pada Hinata.

"Arigatou, Nii-san." Ucap Hinata sambil menerima dan memakai selimut tebal itu.

"Sejak tadi kuperhatikan, sikapmu aneh. Apa ini berhubungan dengan kejadian hari ini?" tebak Neji sedikit menggoda.

"Hah! I-itu.." Hinata tertunduk malu dan memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Memangnya, kejadian apa yang baru saja kau alami hingga kau bersikap aneh?" tanya Neji. Hinata terdiam. "Apa ini berhubungan dengan seorang anak laki-laki?" pancing Neji.

Hinata terkejut dengan perkataan Neji yang tepat. Ia kembali menunduk dan memainkan kedua jarinya. wajahnya langsung memerah dan mengangguk pelan.

Neji hanya terkikik geli dengan reaksi malu-malu kucingnya Hinata, "Sepertinya adik manisku ini sedang jatuh cinta. Siapa anak laki-laki yang sudah merebut hatimu, Hinata?" goda Neji. Hinata semakin tertunduk malu.

"Ahaha... wajahmu itu lucu sekali. Apa laki-laki itu akan melamarmu, Hinata?" tanya Neji semakin menggoda.

"Neji-nii!" Hinata semakin malu mendengar perkataan Neji.

"Kau kenapa? Malu? Tidak usah malu-malu begitu. Aku tidak sabar melihat adik manisku ini mengenakan gaun pengantin dan menikah, hehe.."

Hinata tertunduk lesu, "Menikah? Rasanya itu tidak mungkin, Nii-san. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menikah. Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi," ujar Hinata. Tanpa terasa airmatanya menetes.

Neji terkejut dengan perkataan Hinata, "Jangan berkata seperti itu, Hinata! Kau akan hidup lama! Kau tidak akan mati!" histeris Neji.

"Percuma saja, Nii-san. Penyakit ini semakin lama semakin menggerogoti tubuhku. Tidak peduli bagaimana sakitnya saat aku merasakannya," ujar Hinata sambil meremas bajunya.

"Berhentilah pasrah seperti itu, Hinata! Aku dan ayah akan mencari obat bagimu agar kau sembuh. Tolong.. jangan buat kami kehilangan harapan." Neji tertunduk lemas.

Hinata hanya terdiam dan mulai beranjak pergi, "Gomenasai~.. Nii-san.." ia pun pergi setelah menggeser pintu geser ruang tamu yang ada didekat teras rumahnya.

Setelah Hinata pergi, Neji mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul tembok untuk melampiaskan emosinya.

BUK!

"Hinata... kenapa? Kenapa kau harus menderita seperti ini? Apakah ekor kyuubi adalah satu-satunya obat bagimu. Apa yang harus aku lakukan." Neji tertunduk lesu sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu geser dan menekuk wajahnya dengan salah satu lutunya.

Tanpa Neji sadari, ternyata Hinata tidak pergi dan tidak sengaja mendengar keluhan Neji dibalik pintu geser.

"Kyuubi..."

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Huwaaa... fic gaje apaan nih. Bukannya jadi tragedi, malah kayak flufy-flufy. *plak*

Summimasem minna-san, kalo ficnya jelek, hiks.. saya ngerjain pas lagi ujian lho, jadi gomen kalo kurang bagus. Bagi yang gak tau artinya kitsumimi, itu artinya telinga rubah, hehe..

Dan.. bwahaha... nggak jadi pake lirik lagu. Chapter depan mungkin ada. Do'ain saya biar dapet nilai bagus pada semua mata ujian ya, hehe... *plak*

Soal judul, itu adalah nama bunga. Emang sih agak sulit dimengerti, tapi coba deh search bahasa bunganya. Cocok banget sama fic ini, hehe... *plak*

Please minta reviewnya. Kritik, saran, pujian (maunya), akan diterima dengan senang hati, hehe...

Moga kita bertemu di chapter depan and... MET HTNH SEMUANYA! ^O^

.

**cute smile..**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2: Masalah yang mulai muncul

Moshi-moshi minna-san! Ketemu lagi dengan saya, Yui hoshina, dalam fic gaje ini, bwahahaha… *plak*

Waduh.. HTNH dah lewat nih. Tapi, fic ini akan terus berjalan sampai tamat tanpa peduli ma aturannya, hahaha.. *digampar panitia (?) HTNH*

Sebenernya mau bales review dulu tapi.. nanti deh di bawah aja. Sekarang pengen jelasin settingnya dulu karna di chapter kemarin gak sempet. Gomenasai~.. ."

Naruhina, dkk: 17 tahun

Neji: 18 tahun

Konohamaru, dkk: 12 tahun (ntar muncul)

Setting tempat: pedesaan tapi mirip Konoha yang modern, hehe... masih ada tentang siluman, dll. (bayangin aja sendiri. *plak*)

a/n: status Neji di fic ini adalah kakak kandung Hinata dan Hanabi.

.

Happy Reading Minna-San and Here We Go! \^0^/

.

**Disclaimer:**

Punya papi Masashi kishimoto deh. Papi Masashi pelit! *dilempar beton*. Cerita nan gaje ini punya saya. =w=

**Rate:** T (pengennya rated M. *plak*)

**Genre:**

Mystery/Tragedy (tambahan fantasy, romance, humor, angst dan.. *reader: udaaah! Banyak banget sih?*)

**Summary:**

"Terserah kau sajalah, Neji. Melihat Hinata bahagia saja aku sudah cukup senang. Aku hanya bingung, apa kita harus tetap mencari ekor Kyuubi?" ujar Hiashi sedikit serius.

**Warning:**

AU, little OOC, abal, gajeness, fluffy (?), pemain antagonis (gomen, kalo ada yang gak suka), don't like don't read, special HTNH, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya).

.

.

**Amaranth, Globe**

By: Yui Hoshina

.

**Chapter 2: ****Masalah yang mulai muncul**

.

Sinar matahari pagi menembus sela-sela jendela kamarnya. Hembusan angin lembut membelai rambut indigonya, suara kicauan burung membangunkan sang putri dari mimpi indahnya.

Saat ia membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, terlihat pangeran impiannya disamping tempat tidurnya sedang bertopang dagu.

"Ah! Na-Naruto-kun..." betapa terkejutnya Hinata ketika Naruto tiba-tiba dikamarnya.

"Ohayo, Hinata-chan. Ternyata, wajahmu yang sedang tertidur sangat cantik. Rasanya.. aku ingin menciummu sekarang." Kata Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"HAH!"

**Hinata's POV**

"HAH!"

Aku terbangun dari tidurku dengan tiba-tiba karena terkejut. Ku rasakan wajahku memanas dan jantungku berdebar-debar. Ku peluk bantalku dengan sangat erat.

Mimpi. Ternyata itu hanyalah mimpi.

Haaaaahh... aku kaget sekali. Bagaimana bisa aku memimpikan Naruto-kun? Atau.. Mengapa aku memimpikannya? Apalagi didalam mimpi itu, Naruto-kun mengatakan akan menciumku.

Ugh.. jantungku berdebar-debar lagi. Wajahku memanas ditambah dengan detak jantungku yang semakin cepat. Apa yang dikatakan Nii-san tadi malam itu benar? Apakah aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Naruto-kun? Apakah ini yang namanya cinta? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu.

Cinta...

Sesuatu yang tidak mungkin ku dapatkan tetapi kini ku rasakan. Sesuatu yang dimiliki dan dirasakan semua orang. Aku kira.. aku tidak akan pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta, kasih sayang, maupun perasaan berdebar-debar terhadap laki-laki. Tapi tidak. Kini aku merasakannya.

Perasaan ini terasa hangat sekali, jantungku berdegup dengan kencang. Perasaan ini sedikit menyulitkanku tapi.. entah kenapa aku menyukainya. Aku hanya bisa terpuruk mengingat penyakitku yang sangat parah karena merasa tidak akan pernah merasakan betapa hangatnya rasa cinta itu.

Sudah sejak lama aku pasrah terhadap penyakitku. Penyakit yang tidak akan sembuh dengan obat biasa. Penyakit yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai menggerogoti tubuhku. Penyakit yang membuat Ayahku dan Neji-nii terlalu mengkhawatirkanku dan kebingungan mencari obat untuk kesembuhanku.

Haahh.. apa yang kupikirkan. Sebaiknya aku mulai merapikan tempat tidurku dan beranjak pergi. Aku akan ke tempat itu lagi. Entah kenapa, aku ingin ketempat itu lagi. Bertemu dengan dia lagi. Melihat senyumannya. Naruto-kun..

DEG!

"Ugh.. uhuk! Uhuk!.." ku rasakan jantungku sakit. Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku merasa penyakitku kambuh lagi.

Dengan sedikit tenaga, aku mencoba mengambil air putih dimejaku untuk meringankan rasa sakit ini. Ugh.. sedikit lagi.. sedikit..

PRAAAAAAAAAANG!

"HINATA! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"

Suara Neji-nii. Tidak! Jangan sampai Neji-nii kesini! Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir lagi!

"Uhuk.. UHUK!" dadaku sakit sekali rasanya. Ku coba menutup mulutku dengan tanganku. Jangan sampai Neji mendengar suara batukku. "Uhuk! Uhuk!" sepertinya percuma. Tubuhku terasa lemas sekali. Kurasakan sesuatu cairan basah yang ada dimulutku. Saat kulihat..

"Darah!" pekikku. Gawat! Aku harus membersihkannya. Dimana? Dimana? Sapu tanganku... Dimana?

Ugh.. gawat! Tubuhku terasa lemas sekali. Aku.. harus kuat. Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Aku harus bertahan. Aku...

**End's POV**

BRAAAKK!

"HINATA!" Neji langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Hinata bersamaan dengan Hanabi yang mengikutinya. Perasaan Neji kalut ketika ia menemukan Hinata terbaring dipinggir tempat tidurnya dengan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya dan ditangannya.

"Ne-Neji-nii... Hanabi-chan.." sahut Hinata lemah. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan lemah. Tatapan matanya terlihat kosong.

Neji bergegas menggendong Hinata dan membaringkannya kembali ke tempat tidur. Jantungnya berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata. Jangan sampai! Jangan sampai ia kehilangan adik yang ia sayangi.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Neji khawatir. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir diwajahnya menandakan ia sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hinata.

"Tenang saja, Neji-nii.. aku.. tidak apa-apa.." kata Hinata lemah.

"Sudahlah, Hinata. Jangan bicara dulu. Aku akan memanggil dokter." Kata Neji. "Hanabi! Tolong ambilkan handuk kecil dan baskom berisi air hangat."

"Ha'i, Nii-san!" jawab Hanabi seraya pergi mengambil apa yang diminta Neji.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, Hanabi kembali sambil membawakan air hangat dan handuk kecil.

"Ini, Nii-san." Kata Hanabi sambil menyerahkan baskom berisi air hangat dan handuk kecil.

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Neji pun menerimanya. "Hanabi, tolong jaga Hinata sebentar. Aku akan memanggil dokter." Pinta Neji seraya bergegas pergi. Hanabi mengangguk seraya membersihkan darah di bibir Hinata dan tangannya dengan handuk yang sudah dibasahi air hangat. Sedangkan Hinata tertidur pulas karena kelelahan dengan rasa sakit yang menyerangnya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian..

"Hinata! Dokter sudah datang!" kata Neji sambil menggandeng seorang pria berambut putih berkuncir satu dan memakai kacamata dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Hinata-nee sedang tidur. Nii-san, siapa dia?" tanya Hanabi bingung.

"Dia Dokter Kabuto. Dia akan memeriksa Hinata." Kata Neji. Hanabi mengangguk dan sedikit memberi jalan pada Kabuto walaupun perasaannya mengatakan ada hal yang aneh pada diri Kabuto.

Kabuto mendekati tempat tidur Hinata dan mulai memeriksanya. Ia terlihat serius memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Neji was-was.

"Haaahh.. sepertinya keadaannya lebih parah dari sebelumnya. Penyakit kanker paru-parunya sudah mulai menyebar. Aku sarankan kalian cepat-cepat menemukan obatnya." Kata Kabuto dengan nada prihatin.

Neji sedikit shock, ia mulai berjalan mundur dan bersandar ditembok. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai merosot dan menutupi wajahnya.

"Hinata..." Hanabi yang merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Neji mulai mendekatinya.

"Tenang, Neji-nii. Hinata-nee pasti sembuh." Hibur Hanabi sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung kakak laki-lakinya itu. Neji mengangguk lemah dan sedikit tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku hanya sarankan sekali lagi, bawakan ekor kyuubi jika ingin Hinata selamat. Lebih cepat, lebih baik." Kata Kabuto.

"Terima kasih." Ucap Neji seraya berjalan mengantarkan Kabuto.

Hanabi memandang Hinata di tempat tidurnya dan mulai mendekatinya. Ia mulai menggenggam tangan Hinata yang terasa dingin. "_Hinata-nee.. cepat sembuh ya_." Batin Hanabi berharap.

OooOOooO

Hari beranjak sore menampakkan sisa-sisa sinar keemasan. Hembusan angin sore melambaikan helai-helai rambut Hinata. Hinata mulai terbangun dari tidurnya dan mendapati tangannya tengah digenggam Hanabi yang tertidur.

"Aku...?" Hinata mulai melepas tangannya dari genggaman Hanabi dengan perlahan-lahan. Ia pun beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan mengambil mantelnya dan mulai pergi ke tempat itu.

Satu langkah, dua langkah, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya di padang rumput itu dan tiba di sungai kecil yang mengalir dengan lembut. Walaupun sedikit berat melangkah, tapi, itu tidak menyurutkan keinginan Hinata.

Ia mulai duduk dipinggir sungai tersebut dan mulai mencelupkan kakinya. Ikan-ikan kecil mulai mengerubungi kakinya. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil.

"Apa.. dia akan datang?" ucap Hinata menerawang.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu, aku?" sebuah suara mengagetkan Hinata. Ia mulai mencari-cari asal suara itu dan..

Kresek! Tep!

Seorang pemuda dengan jaket bertudung berwarna orange dan memakai celana hitam tiba-tiba turun dari atas pohon. Ia pun mulai menampakkan sosoknya. Seorang pemuda pirang dengan bolamata sewarna birunya lautan yang bisa dibilang lumayan tampan.

Hinata terkejut dengan kehadiran pemuda itu. "Kau... siapa kau?" tanya Hinata heran.

GUBRAKK!

"Aku tidak menyangka.. ternyata, manusia itu cepat sekali melupakan orang yang ditemuinya kemarin ya.." Ucap pemuda itu heran plus sweetdrop seraya mencoba berdiri.

"Kemarin? Jangan-jangan... Hah! Na-Naruto-kun!" ucap Hinata terkejut.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi?" tanya Naruto heran sambil melipat kedua tangannya..

"Go-gomenasai.. aku benar-benar tidak tau. Soalnya.. penampilanmu itu.." Hinata sedikit blushing dengan penampilan baru Naruto. Tanpa ekor maupun telinga rubah, ia terlihat sangat tampan.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah menduga kejadian seperti ini." Kata Naruto seraya duduk disebelah Hinata dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat.

Hinata hanya tertunduk malu. Mereka diam beberapa lama dalam keheningan. Angin sore mulai berhembus dengan lembut mengiringi keheningan yang memuncah. Angin sepoi-sepoi melambaikan rambut mereka berdua menambah keheningan yang dalam.

"Jadi... kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Hinata memecah suasana. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata.

"Sepertinya kau gadis yang beruntung ya.." kata Naruto tersenyum. Hinata heran dengan jawaban Naruto. Naruto mulai merogoh sakunya dan, "Ini.. punyamu kan?" kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan sapu tangan berwarna ungu pucat yang lembut.

Hinata terkejut, "Ba-bagaimana itu ada di padamu?" tanya Hinata bingung seraya mengambil sapu tangannya dari Naruto dengan ragu-ragu.

"Kebetulan saja aku menemukannya. Hanya saja.. ada sesuatu yang sedikit mengganjal pikiranku." Kata Naruto terlihat serius.

"Nani...?"

"Di sapu tanganmu itu, samar-samar aku mencium bau... darah. Apa.. kau sedang terluka atau sakit?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata terkejut dengan pernyataan Naruto. Ia mulai meremas sapu tangannya dan beralih ke dadanya.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku.. Sebenarnya.. aku tidak ingin Naruto-kun tau. Aku tidak ingin dikasihani orang lain. Aku.. aku..." Hinata mulai menitikkan airmatanya. Ia tidak ingin Naruto tau bahwa ia sakit dan hanya satu obat yang dapat menyembuhkan penyakitnya. Ekor kyuubi.

"Sudahlah.. jangan menangis. Jika kau tidak ingin menceritakannya, kau cukup diam saja." Hibur Naruto yang mulai menyentuh wajah Hinata dengan lembut dan mengusapkan ibu jarinya untuk menghapus bulir-bulir air dipelupuk mata Hinata. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah. Tangan yang menyentuh wajahnya kini terasa hangat sekali.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun." Ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut. Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya karena kini Hinata mulai memandangnya dengan sangat lembut, tegas dan serius.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin memberitahu Naruto soal ini karena pasti Naruto akan menjauhiku dan membenciku." Kata Hinata tertunduk lesu.

"Memangnya ada hubungannya?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku merasa Naruto-kun akan menjauhiku jika aku mengatakan hal ini." Hinata mulai meremas dadanya lagi seakan-akan rasa sakit itu mulai kambuh.

"Katakan saja. Aku ingin tahu sebenarnya." Kata Naruto dengan nada serius.

"Sebenarnya, aku mempunyai penyakit yang cukup parah dan penyakitku... hanya bisa.. disembuhkan oleh.. ekor Kyuubi."

Bagai tersambar halilintar, Naruto reflek menjauhi Hinata. "Jadi... kau akan membunuhku?" tanya Naruto dingin.

Hinata terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, "Hah! A-apa maksudmu?"

"Kau akan membunuhku kan, Hinata." Ucap Naruto dingin.

"Membunuh? Jangan-jangan... kau itu.. Kyuubi?" ucap Hinata sedikit tercekat.

Naruto tersenyum sinis, "Memangnya kalau iya, kenapa? Apa kau akan membunuhku sekarang?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan posisi siap siaga.

"Tidak!" bantah Hinata tegas. Tanpa sadar Hinata berdiri, "Aku.. tidak akan membunuh Naruto-kun. Aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa?"

Dengan wajah yang memerah, Hinata mulai berjalan ke arah Naruto, "Karena.. a-aku... aku... UWAAAAA!"

BRUUUKK!

Hinata tidak sengaja tersandung batu dan terjatuh tepat didepan Naruto. Sesaat ia meringis kesakitan dan saat membuka matanya, ia dihadapkan pemandangan bola mata biru laut yang terlihat indah. Entah melodi seperti apa, mereka tidak menyadari posisi mereka.

Begitupun Naruto, ia seakan terhipnotis dengan mata lavender Hinata. Keheningan yang dalam, tak ada seorangpun memecahkannya hingga.. Naruto mulai tersadar lebih dulu.

"Hinata... hm.. bisakah kau bangun dariku.." pinta Naruto pada Hinata yang ada diatasnya.

Ternyata, Hinata terjatuh tepat didepan Naruto sehingga membuat mereka sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan dan Hinata sukses mendarat diatas tubuh Naruto.

Hinata yang terkejut langsung bangun dari posisinya. "Su-summimasem, a-aku tidak sengaja!" ucap Hinata malu.

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedikit semburat merah menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Gomen ne Naruto-... akh!" Hinata meringis kesakitan ketika ia mencoba berdiri. Ia mulai menyentuh kakinya yang terkilir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil, hehe.." Hinata berusaha positif dengan keadaannya.

"Syukurlah.. Hah!" Naruto merasa mendengar sesuatu. Ia merasakan instingnya mengatakan seseorang dalam bahaya.

"Gomen ne Hinata! Aku harus pergi sekarang. Nanti aku kembali!" Naruto mulai berlari dengan sangat cepat dan tergesa-gesa.

"Tunggu!"

Naruto mulai berlari dengan sangat cepat, perlahan-lahan ekor dan telinganya mulai muncul bersamaan dengan pakaiannya yang mulai berubah menjadi hitam. Matanya yang berwarna biru laut, perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi semerah batu ruby.

Tepat didepannya, 2 orang manusia tengah memojokkan seseorang

"Berhenti!" teriak Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung berhenti tepat di depan seseorang yang dipojokkan.

"Naruto Nii-chan!" teriak orang itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Konohamaru." tanya Naruto pada anak kecil tau lebih tepatnya siluman serigala kecil.

"Hm, Aku tidak apa-apa!" jawab Konohamaru.

"Baiklah, cepat pergi! Biar aku yang mengurus mereka!" perintah Naruto.

"Arigatou, Nii-chan!" jawab Konohamaru seraya beranjak pergi.

"Huh.. siluman Kyuubi ya. Sepertinya kita beruntung." Kata salah satu orang itu.

"Benar! Jika kita mendapatkan ekornya, kita bisa hidup kekal, hahaha..." kata orang yang satunya lagi.

"Tapi, sayangnya, kalian kurang beruntung. HEYAAAAHH! BUGH! BUGH!" kurang dari satu menit, 2 orang itu pingsan. Naruto memang tidak ingin menyakiti manusia tetapi jika ada seseorang yang menyakiti sahabatnya, ia tidak akan segan-segan menghajar orang itu.

Dengan begini, tugas Naruto sudah selesai. Ia mulai beranjak pergi, kembali ketempat Hinata dan perlahan-lahan ia pun berubah menjadi manusia kembali.

Hinata terduduk lemas dan bersandar di pohon yang cukup rindang dekat sungai itu. Hari mulai beranjak malam, tapi, sosok yang ditunggunya tak kunjung. Ia terus menunggu, entah sampai kapan.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang dinanti Hinata akhirnya datang. Naruto kini berdiri di hadapan Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa." kata Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang. Hari sudah beranjak malam." Tawar Naruto.

"Tapi..."

"Bukankah kakimu sedang terkilir. Lagipula, anak perempuan sepertimu tidak boleh pulang sendirian."kata Naruto. Hinata mengangguk lemah.

Naruto mulai membelakangi Hinata dan sedikit berlutut dengan salah satu lututnya menyentuh tanah.

"Ayo, naik!" walaupun sedikit ragu, Hinata menaiki punggung Naruto. Kedua tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Naruto. Dan Naruto sendiri, menahan kedua kaki Hinata agar gadis itu tidak jatuh.

Selama perjalanan, Naruto membuka pembicaraan.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto.

"Ya.."

"Apa kau sudah makan? Tubuhmu ringan sekali.." ujar Naruto.

"Sudah. Mungkin karena efek penyakitku saja." Kata Hinata datar. "Ng.. boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tanyakan saja."

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa mengantarku seperti ini? Apa orangtuamu tidak khawatir?" tanya Hinata. Naruto berhenti sejenak, kemudian mulai berjalan lagi.

"Tidak. Orangtua ku sudah lama meninggal," kata Naruto. Hinata terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto.

"Kenapa?"

"Ayahku meninggal karena melindungi aku dan ibuku, aku tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas, yang ku ingat hanyalah bau darah yang menyebar disekitarku. Dan pelukan hangat ibuku." Kata Naruto datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Gomenasai~.." Hinata merasa bersalah karena membuka luka lama Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah kau pedulikan."

"Lalu.. ibu mu?"

"Ibu meninggal karena suatu penyakit yang tidak diketahui." Jawab Naruto singkat. Tanpa sadar sebulir air turun dipelupuk matanya.

"Maafkan aku..."kata Hinata lirih.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu karena aku mempunyai teman-teman yang sangat mempedulikanku."

"Teman?"

"Ya.. sejak orang tua ku meninggal, mereka semua sudah menjadi bagian hidupku. Mengisi kekosonganku dan mengisi hari-hariku dengan penuh keceriaan. Mereka semua adalah Keluargaku."

Hinata terdiam sesaat. "Begitu ya.. aku sama sekali tidak punya teman.." kata Hinata lirih.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena penyakitku ini tidak pernah membiarkanku keluar dari rumah. Hanya beberapa kali saja aku kabur dan mencuri kesempatan untuk melihat dunia luar." Kata Hinata.

"Jadi begitu. Pantas saja kau tidak takut dengan siluman sepertiku. Kau beruntung bertemu denganku karena ada beberapa siluman yang lumayan jahat."

"Yah, aku beruntung bertemu denganmu.." kata Hinata lemah. Tangannya yang sedang terkalung di leher Naruto mulai mengendur. Tubuhnya seakan tidak kuat untuk bertahan dalam posisinya.

"Hei, bertahanlah! Kita sudah hampir sampai." Kata Naruto sambil mempererat tangan Hinata di lehernya.

"Iya.. aku.. akan bertahan.." ujar Hinata di tengah nafas yang tidak beraturan.

Karena merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju kediaman Hyuuga.

**-Kediaman Hyuuga-**

"Neji! Apa kau sudah menemukan Hinata?" tanya Hiashi dengan nada khawatir. Sekarang mereka ada di halaman depan rumah.

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya dimanapun." Kata Neji sedikit putus asa.

"Maafkan aku.. hiks.. Ini salahku karena tidak menjaga Hinata-nee dengan baik.." Hanabi meratapi kesalahannya karena tidak tau kemana kakaknya pergi.

"Sudahlah, Hanabi. Ini bukan salahmu. Kita hanya lalai menjaga Hinata." Hibur Neji sambil membelai rambut coklat adik keduanya.

"Maafkan aku.. maafkan aku.. hiks.." Hanabi masih saja menyalahkan dirinya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Terdengar pintu gerbang kediaman Hyuuga diketuk seseorang. Dengan sigap Neji langsung membukakan pintu gerbang yang terbuat dari kayu itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Neji sambil membukakan pintu gerbang. Terdapat sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah menggendong seseorang.

"Gomenasai.. ano.. Hinata.." Naruto menunjukkan seseorang yang ada digendongnya.

"HINATA!" pekikan Neji mengagetkan semua orang yang ada dihalaman depan rumah itu.

"Neji! Apa Hinata sudah ditemukan?" tanya Hiashi seraya menemui Neji yang ada didepan pintu gerbang. Terlihat Neji tengah menggendong anak perempuan yang baru saja diturunkan oleh pemuda pirang itu.

"Ya.." jawab Neji singkat.

Hinata membuka matanya, "Neji-nii.."

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." kata Neji mensyukurinya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai. Aku harus pergi sekarang." Pamit Naruto sopan. Hinata seperti keberatan melihat Naruto pergi dan Neji menyadari reaksinya.

"Hei, tunggu dulu!" cegah Neji. Naruto membalikkan badannya, "Sebaiknya, kau mampir sebentar disini," tawar Neji.

"Tapi..." perkataan Naruto terpotong ketika seorang anak perempuan berambut coklat yang terlihat berumur 12 tahun menarik bajunya, yang ternyata adalah Hanabi.

Hanabi tersenyum manis, "Ayo!" Hanabi langsung menyeret Naruto masuk kerumah Hyuuga.

"Heeeeeeeeee...!" Naruto hanya bingung ketika diseret oleh Hanabi.

**-Ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga-**

"Silahkan minum tehnya." Tawar Hanabi. Naruto hanya mengangguk kaku dan mulai meresapi tehnya.

Naruto sekarang berada di sebuah ruang tamu yang cukup sederhana dengan meja kayu berbentuk oval dan tempat duduk berupa bantal untuk bersimpuh.

Slruuup! Aaaaaahhh!

Setelah keadaan sedikit tenang, Hiashi membuka pembicaraan.

"Terima kasih sudah membawa Hinata pulang. Aku tidak tau bagaimana harus membalas jasamu." Kata Hiashi sedikit membungkuk.

"Sudahlah, itu bukan apa-apa," kata Naruto merendah. Keheningan mulai melanda lagi, tak ada yang ingin membuka suara hingga.. "Jika berkenan, aku ingin menanyakan suatu hal pada pada paman." ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah. Silahkan tanya apa saja." Kata Hiashi.

"Aku ingin bertanya, apakah ekor kyuubi adalah satu-satunya obat untuk Hinata?" tanya Naruto. Hiashi sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

Ia tertunduk lesu. "Sepertinya.. iya.." jawab Hiashi ragu.

"Sepertinya? Anda ragu? Apa anda tidak yakin?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Iya. sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu, aku tidak mau mengorbankan seseorang demi kesembuhan putriku. Apalagi kyuubi adalah seorang siluman." Naruto sedikit terpana dengan perkataan Hiashi tetapi ia langsung memasang wajah datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kyuubi juga makhluk hidup seperti kita." Jawab Hiashi singkat.

Seperti angin musim semi yang menelusup ke relung hati Naruto, ia sedikit merasa hangat karena sedikit dihargai.

"Sebenarnya, aku merasa prihatin dengan perburuan siluman akhir-akhir ini. Aku merasa muak dengan orang-orang yang dengan seenaknya memburu siluman tanpa sebab-akibatnya. Padahal, selama ini para siluman tidak lagi mengganggu kami. Aku tidak tau apa yang menjadi penyebabnya." Ujar Hiashi dengan nada prihatin.

"Begitu ya.." sahut Naruto.

"Hinata! Tunggu dulu! Keadaanmu masih belum stabil!" terdengar deru langkah kaki mendekat ke ruang tamu dan..

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata membuka pintu geser cukup keras dan terlihat Naruto yang ada didepannya. Namun, karena masih lemah, Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh tepat di depan Naruto. Naruto dengan sigap menangkap Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

"Hinata!" Hiashi terkejut dengan kedatangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba begitupun Hanabi.

"Gomenasai~.."Neji meminta maaf pada Naruto. Naruto hanaya tersenyum memakluminya.

"Biarkan aku yang membawa Hinata ke kamarnya." Pinta Naruto pada Hiashi dan Neji. (kalo Hanabi sudah pasti mengizinkannya). Hiashi dan Neji mengangguk pasrah.

Narutopun menggendong Hinata ala bridal style dan menuju ke kamar Hinata setelah Neji menunjukkannya. Setelah memasuki kamar Hinata, Naruto mulai membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidurnya. Sesaat ia akan meninggalkan Hinata, tiba-tiba tangannya di tahan.

"Kau.. akan pergi?" tanya Hinata lemah.

"Ya. Aku tidak mungkin disini semalaman." Kata Naruto datar.

"Tapi... aku.. ingin bertemu denganmu lagi." Kata Hinata.

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Hinata mengangguk. "Baiklah.. aku akan meminta izin pada ayahmu untuk membawamu pergi besok. Aku akan mambawamu melihat dunia luar." Ujar Naruto.

"Benarkah?" tanya Hinata memastikan. "Kau janji?"

"Ya. Aku janji." Bersamaan dengan itu, Hinata melepas genggaman tangannya pada Naruto.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Hinata lemah.

"Apa?" sahut Naruto datar.

"Bagaimana kau tau rumahku? Padahal aku tidak pernah mengatakannya padamu." Kata Hinata heran.

Naruto tersenyum simpul dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya tepat ditelinga Hinata. "Kau lupa. Aku adalah siluman. Penciumanku sangat tajam melebihi anjing biasa." Bisik Naruto pelan.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "Pantas saja."

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Aku akan memberitahumu jika sudah mendapat izin." Kata Naruto. Hinata mengangguk. Naruto pun keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk mencari Hiashi, ternyata Hiashi, Neji dan Hanabi sudah ada didepan kamar Hinata a.k.a menguping pembicaraan. Naruto tentu saja kaget karena Hiashi sudah ada didepan kamar Hinata.

"Paman.."

"Kau tidak perlu meminta lagi. Aku mengizinkanmu membawa Hinata. Daripada ia hilang tanpa sepengetahuanku lagi." Kata Hiashi sedikit tersenyum jahil.

Walaupun sedikit bingung, Naruto menjawab, "Arigatou gozaimasu." Naruto sedikit lega.

Ia pun langsung menemui Hinata dan sedikit membuka pintu kamar Hinata. "Hinata.."

Hinata sedikit menengok, "Ya."

"Aku akan menjemputmu pukul 9 pagi. Jadi, kau harus siap-siap." Kata Naruto. Tersirat wajah kebahagiaan menghiasi wajah Hinata, ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu ke pintu depan." Tawar Neji.

"Arigatou." Ucap Naruto seraya menutup pintu kamar Hinata.

Neji dan Hiashi mengantar Naruto ke pintu depan. Sedangkan Hanabi menemani Hinata.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih atas kebaikan kalian." Ucap Naruto sesudah sampai di pintu depan.

"Sama-sama. Ng.. boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?" tanya Hiashi.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Naruto.

"Siapa namamu?"

Dengan tersenyum, Naruto menjawab. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

"Naruto. Nama yang bagus. Baiklah, satu pertanyaanku lagi," sepertinya Hiashi penasaran sekali dengan orang yang ada didepannya. "Sejak kapan kau mengenal Hinata?"

"Aku baru saja mengenalnya kemarin. Baiklah, aku permisi dulu. Keluargaku pasti mengkhawatirkanku." Pamit Naruto.

Hiashi mengangguk, "Sampai jumpa." Naruto pun pergi dengan cepat.

"Ternyata Naruto baru mengenal Hinata kemarin ya. HAH! KEMARIIIIIIN!" teriak Hiashi yang baru menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menyerahkan putrinya kepada anak kemarin sore yang baru ditemui Hinata. "Huwaaaa.. Neji, bagaimana ini? Aku baru saja menyerahkan Hinata pada orang yang baru dikenalnya. Aku mengira, mereka berdua sudah lama saling kenal. Aku Ayah yang payah!" Hiashi menyesali dengan perbuatannya barusan. Neji sweetdrop melihat tingkah Hiashi yang menurutnya 'lebay'.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sepertinya dia orang baik. Kita serahkan Hinata dalam perlindungannya karena.. Hinata menyukainya..." kata Neji sedikit pelan pada kata 'menyukainya'.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Hiashi.

"Bukan apa-apa." sahut Neji asal seraya masuk rumahnya. Hiashi mengikutinya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Sedikit lagi. Aku akan mendapatkan ekor kyuubi sedikit lagi dan aku akan menghidupkan tuan Orochimaru kembali.. hahahaha..." kata Kabuto sambil meracik obat entah apa isinya. Ia mulai menghaluskan beberapa bahan dan menjadikannya bubuk asing dan memasukkannya dalan sebuah kertas segi empat kecil.

"Dengan ini.. aku akan bisa mengendalikan Pimpinan Hyuuga itu, HA HA HA HA..."

OooOOooO

Pagi hari yang cerah, Hinata sudah bersiap-siap dengan perlengkapannya. Ia sengaja bangun pagi dan membuat bekal untuk mereka berdua. Ia mengenakan baju terusan berwarna ungu lembut dengan motif bunga sakura dibagian bawah roknya. Ia terlihat manis dengan aksesoris jepitan model bunga sakura menghiasi rambut indigonya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah bersiap-siap ya, Hinata. Kau sudah tidak sabar ya," goda Neji yang tiba-tiba saja bersandar di pintu kamar Hinata. Hinata terkejut dengan kemunculan Neji.

"Neji-nii.." wajah Hinata memerah.

"Sudahlah. Naruto sudah menunggumu di luar." Kata Neji lagi. Hinata mengangguk seraya pergi.

"Hinata benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta." Gumam Neji senang melihat ekspresi yang bahagia dari Hinata.

Perjalanan Hinata dan Naruto pun di mulai. Mereka mulai dari padang rumput tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu, memasuki hutan, dan melewati pohon-pohon yang besar. Disini, Hinata mulai ragu dan sedikit takut.

"Naruto-kun.. kita mau kemana?" tanya Hinata ragu.

"Bertemu keluargaku." Ucap Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Hinata sedikit bingung dengan kata keluarga. Apakah ia akan bertemu siluman lain seperti Naruto?

"Baiklah.. kita sudah sampai." Kata Naruto.

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah danau yang bersih dan lumayan besar. Di danau tersebut sangat sepi tapi pemandangan yang disuguhkan sangat indah dengan dikelilingi pohon-pohon yang rindang. Hinata tidak mengerti arti dari kata 'sampai'.

"Kalian semua, Ayo keluar." Panggil Naruto entah pada siapa. Setelah beberapa lama Naruto mengeluarkan kata-katanya tadi, muncullah beberapa orang yang sedikit aneh menurut Hinata. Mereka mirip Naruto waktu berwujud kyuubi.

"Naruto Nii-chan! Kemana saja tadi pagi?" tanya siluman serigala kecil yang tak lain adalah Konohamaru.

"Aku baru saja menjemput teman baru." Jawab Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepala Konohamaru.

"Hentikan! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Protes Konohamaru sambil melihat orang yang dibawa Naruto. "Maksudnya dia..?" tunjuk Konohamaru pada Hinata.

"Ya." Sahut Naruto singkat.

"Naruto-kun... dia?" tanya Hinata heran sambil menunjuk Konohamaru.

"Dia Konohamaru, siluman serigala. Kau jangan takut, para siluman disini semuanya baik." Ujar Naruto. Hinata sedikit bernafas lega.

"Yo, Naruto. Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau sudah punya pacar?" goda seorang siluman lagi. Kali ini siluman anjing beserta anjing yang sangat besar sedang santai di atas pohon.

"Kiba! Dia buka pacarku!" bantah Naruto kesal. "Dia Kiba. Siluman anjing paling menyebalkan disini. Sedangkan anjing yang disitu, namanya Akamaru" Kata Naruto memperkenalkan Kiba dengan sangat tidak ikhlas (?) yang disahuti gonggongan Akamaru.

"Kau yang paling menyebalkan disini. Benarkan, gadis manis?" tanya Kiba seraya turun sambil merangkul Hinata. Hinata blushing.

"Oi, Kiba! Jangan peluk dia sembarangan. Aku bisa dibunuh ayah dan kakaknya nanti." Cegah Naruto sambil menarik Hinata kearahnya.

"Huh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kiba heran "Lagipula.. dia sedikit aneh. Baunya sedikit mirip dengan... manusia!" tebak Kiba curiga.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia memang manusia." Kata Naruto santai sambil menarik Hinata menuju danau dan bermain dengan anak-anak siluman lainnya dan dia sendiri kembali ke tempat Kiba

"..." Kiba dan Konohamaru cengok sebentar dan...

"APAAAAAAAAA? MANUSIAAAA?" teriak Kiba dan Konohamaru serempak.

"Naruto! Apa kau gila! Kenapa kau membawa manusia kesini? Kita bisa dibunuh oleh para manusia itu!" protes Kiba kesal.

"Itu benar, Naruto Nii-chan!" tambah Konohamaru.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia tidak berbahaya. Lagipula.. aku yakin Hinata tidak akan memberitahukan tempat ini." Kata Naruto tenang.

"Aaaaaaaargh... terserah kau sajalah. Kau memang ceroboh membawa manusia yang baru saja kau kenal ke tempat rahasia kita. Kenapa?" tanya Kiba kesal.

"Aku... hanya ingin memperlihatkan dunia luar padanya." Kata Naruto tersenyum lembut.

Kiba terdiam, "Haahh.. kalau berdebat denganmu selalu saja aku yang kalah. Terserah kau sajalah. Aku hanya bisa percaya kita akan baik-baik saja." Kata Kiba pasrah.

"Arigatou, Kiba." Ucap Naruto. "Kau mau ikut bersenang-senang?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau sedang menyindirku? Tidak, terima kasih. Aku harus selalu mengawasi tempat kita agar tidak sembarang orang memasuki tempat ini." Tolak Kiba.

"Begitu ya. Baiklah, selamat bekerja." Kata Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Sampai jumpa, Naruto!" pamit Kiba seraya menghilang seiring hembusan angin.

Setelah Kiba pergi, Naruto menyusul Hinata sambil menggandeng Konohamaru.

"Apa ini tidak apa-apa, Naruto Nii-chan? Aku khawatir." Ucap Konohamaru ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya kau juga coba bermain." Kata Naruto.

"Baiklah." Ucap Konohamaru seraya berlari ke arah danau.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. Naruto membalas lambaian Hinata dan mulai duduk dekat danau tersebut. Hinata menghampirinya dengan pakaian yang sedikit basah. Sepertinya ia baru saja main siram-siraman dengan beberapa anak siluman.

"Kau senang?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Tempat ini menyenangkan! Apa besok aku boleh kesini lagi?" tanya Hinata bersemangat.

"Tentu saja. Dengan satu syarat."

"Syarat? Syarat apa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Kau harus merahasiakan tempat ini. Ini rahasia kita berdua." Kata Naruto mengedipkan matanya. Hinata mengangguk.

"Nee-san! Ayo kita main lagi!" ajak anak siluman rusa bernama Mougi.

"Iyaaa!" sahut Hinata seraya berlari ke arah Mougi.

"_Semoga keadaan seperti akan terus berjalan_." Batin Naruto berharap.

"Sepertinya Hinata sangat senang dengan kedatangan Naruto, ya." Kata Neji membuka pembicaraan di ruang tamu bersama Hiashi.

"Iya. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka bahwa Naruto itu orang yang baru dikenalnya kemarin." Kata Hiashi pundung.

"Memang tidak kelihatan. Mungkin... ini yang namanya jodoh." Kata Neji sambil meresapi teh hijaunya.

"Terserah kau sajalah, Neji. Melihat Hinata bahagia saja aku sudah cukup senang. Aku hanya bingung, apa kita harus tetap mencari ekor Kyuubi?" ujar Hiashi sedikit serius.

"Tentu saja harus. Karena itu adalah satu-satunya obat bagi putrimu." Tiba-tiba saja, Kabuto muncul di ruang tamu.

"Dokter! Sejak kapan anda disini?" tanya Hiashi bingung.

"Baru saja. Aku kesini untuk memeriksa keadaan Hinata." Kata Kabuto.

"Maaf, tapi Hinata tidak ada di rumah. Ia sedang pergi bersama Naruto." Kata Neji.

"Naruto? Siapa Naruto?" Tanya Kabuto mengernyitkan dahinya. Sepertinya ia merasa familiar dengan nama itu.

"Dia teman Hinata. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Neji heran.

"Bukan apa-apa." Jawab Kabuto.

"_Naruto? Jadi siluman kyuubi itu sedang bersama dengan putri Hyuuga? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu Naruto. Kebetulan sekali, aku bisa membunuh langsung Naruto untuk membalas kematian tuan Orochimaru gara-gara Namikaze Minato, ayahnya itu. __Walaupun aku sudah membunuh Ibunya dengan racikan racunku, tetap saja itu tidak bisa membuatku puas. __Ini akan mempermudah pekerjaanku._" Batin Kabuto senang.

"Dokter? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hiashi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf mengganggu acara kalian berdua. Aku akan pergi sekarang." Pamit Kabuto yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Hiashi dan Neji_. "Dengan begini, aku hanya perlu mengendalikan Hiashi, dan semua rencanaku akan tercapai."_

"Ayah, aku sedikit curiga pada Kabuto. Apa dia benar-benar dokter? Sepertinya ia mempunyai rencana tersembunyi." tanya Neji curiga.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kita hanya bisa percaya padanya karena dokter yang paling hebat, Tsunade, tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Kita hanya bisa pasrah terhadap keadaan." Kata Hiashi.

"Iya."

Setiap hari, Hinata selalu pergi dengan Naruto ke tempat Danau yang di penuhi siluman itu. Kegiatan seperti itu berlangsung beberapa hari, walaupun tidak diketahui apakah penyakit Hinata kambuh lagi. Tapi, dengan adanya Naruto, hari-hari Hinata yang penuh kekosongan menjadi hari-hari yang menyenangkan dan penuh keceriaan. Hiashi, Neji dan Hanabi tentu sangat senang melihat perubahan Hinata. Ini semua berkat Naruto.

Tapi, hari-hari kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"Sudah waktunya. Tamatlah riwayatmu, Naruto. Hari-hari kebahagiaanmu akan berakhir sampai disini." Kata Kabuto menyeringai, melihat keceriaan terpancar di wajah putri Hyuuga itu.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu, Naruto dan Hinata pergi bersama. Mereka semakin dekat dan mungkin tidak terpisahkan hingga.. bencana itu terjadi.

Sore itu, seperti biasa Naruto mengantar Hinata pulang ke rumahnya. Biasanya, Hiashi atau Neji akan menunggu kedatangan mereka. Tapi, hari ini tidak.

"Hinata, kenapa sepi sekali? Biasanya paman Hiashi selalu menyambut kita." Tanya Naruto heran.

"Entahlah, Naruto-kun, aku tidak tau." Jawab Hinata.

Saat Naruto mulai membuka pintu gerbang, tiba-tiba, sebuah panah melesat ke arah Naruto. Dengan gesit, Naruto menghindarinya.

"Naruto-kun!" jerit Hinata khawatir.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!" teriak Naruto bingung.

Kemudian, muncullah Hiashi dan para tetuah maupun keluarga Hyuuga muncul sambil membawa senjata tajam. Dari pedang, tombak, obor, maupun busur dan panah yang baru saja ditembakkan ke arah Naruto tadi.

"Kau lumayan juga menghindari panahku, Naruto. Ah, atau perlu aku panggil 'Kyuubi'!" kata Hiashi menyeringai. Mata Naruto terbelalak.

"Ayah!" pekik Hinata.

"Cepat masuk, Hinata!" perintah Hiashi dingin.

"Tapi..."

"MASUK!" perintah Hiashi lebih keras.

Hinata terkejut mendengar ayahnya berteriak kasar pada dirinya. Entah setan apa yang memasuki ayahnya kini tetapi satu hal yang ia tahu. Orang yang ia panggil ayah sekarang, bukan lagi ayahnya yang dulu. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia memasuki rumahnya sambil menatap Naruto yang tengah menatapnya sendu dan menganggukkan saja permintaan Hiashi.

"Kini tinggal kita, Naruto. Aku sudah tertipu dengan penampilan manusiamu itu untuk mengajak Hinata keluar dari rumah. Kau pasti berencana akan membunuh kami, bukan?" kata Hiashi menyeringai. Naruto hanya diam. "AYO JAWAB!" bentak Hiashi.

"Apa aku harus menjawab pertanyaan bodoh itu?" tanya Naruto ikut-ikutan menyeringai.

"Berani sekali, kau. Sebaiknya kau buka topeng manusiamu itu, Kyuubi. Tunjukkan wujud aslimu!" perintah Hiashi.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Kata Naruto. Perlahan-lahan, telinga dan ekor rubahnya muncul, pakaiannya berubah menjadi hitam dengan setelan tanpa lengan dan kerah yang sedikit besar. Matanya yang berwarna biru berubah menjadi semerah darah. Bulan purnama dibelakangnya, menambah kesan misterius pada dirinya.

"Apa itu sosok aslimu, huh? Tidak jauh beda." Ejek Hiashi.

"Terserah apa katamu, Paman Hiashi." Sahut Naruto dingin.

"Berani sekali kau memanggilku, 'Paman'. Aku tidak sudi kau memanggilku 'Paman' oleh seorang siluman rendah sepertimu!" bentak Hiashi.

Naruto terdiam, ia sedang memperhatikan orang yang sedang menjadi lawan bicaranya kini. Apakah ia Paman Hiashi yang ia kenal? Apa dia Paman Hiashi yang baik padanya? Apakah ia benar-benar Hyuuga Hiashi? Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, Hiashi yang selama ini baik padanya, sifatnya sudah berubah 180 derajat dan kini memusuhinya.

Naruto teringat dengan perkataan Hinata dulu, bahwa untuk melihat kejujuran seseorang, hanya bisa melihat dari matanya. Tapi masalahnya, apa yang bisa dilihat dari matanya? Tatapan mata yang terlihat seperti pembunuh, kebencian, dan...

Tunggu! Sepertinya ada sedikit keanehan dari matanya yang tanpa pupil itu. Entah kenapa, pandangannya terlihat kosong dan tidak mengenali dirinya. Hanya ada satu jawabannya.

Ia sedang dikendalikan.

Tapi, siapa? Naruto terlihat bingung. Sesaat ia sedang melamun, Hiashi mengambil kesempatan untuk menembakkan panahnya dan...

SEET! JLEB!

AAAAAAARGH!

Naruto meringis kesakitan. Ia melepaskan anak panah yang menancap di bahunya.

"Kau lengah, Kyuubi. Kali ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu!" Hiashi kembali melancarkan serangannya dan tentu saja, kini Naruto semakin waspada.

SET! Dengan lincah Naruto menghindarinya. Tidak hanya itu, orang-orang yang bersama Hiashi juga langsung menyerang Naruto tanpa di komando. Dengan gesit, Naruto melewati mereka semua dengan melompat cepat.

"**KYUUBIIIIIIIIIIII~!"**

Pertarungan pun dimulai. Naruto dengan cekatan menghindari serangan mereka walaupun bahu kanannya terasa sakit akibat panah yang ditembakkan Hiashi.

"_Tidak bisa! Kalau terus begini, orang-orang yang ada disini akan menjadi korban. Aku harus mundur!__"_ batin Naruto seraya kabur.

"Jangan kabur, Kyuubi!" teriak Hiashi. Tapi terlambat, Naruto sudah hilang entah kemana.

"Kau tidak akan lari lagi dariku. Aku pasti bisa mendapatkan ekormu itu, khu khu khu.." gumam Hiashi tertawa licik.

Tep! Whuuuuuuuush~!

"Kita.. sudah sampai." Ucap seorang laki-laki.

"Jadi.. ini yang namanya, Konohagakure, Sasuke-kun." Tanya gadis berambut pink bermata emerald.

"Ya, Sakura." ucap laki-laki yang dipanggil Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba... Whuuuuuussh!

Sesosok laki-laki bertelinga rubah dan mempunyai sembilan ekor melintas di depan mereka dengan sangat cepat. Walaupun cepat, mereka masih bisa mengenali sosok tadi.

"Hah! Sasuke-kun! Bukankah itu..." Sakura terlihat terkejut dengan penampakan yang barusan melintas di depan mereka berdua.

"Iya! Tidak salah lagi. Itu... Naruto!" kata Sasuke saat Naruto melintas didepannya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

.

.

To Be Continue

Nyaaa~.. masih bersambung para pemirsa. *plak*. Gomenasai karena saya telat banget update fic satu ini padahal HTNH dah lama banget selesai and gak bisa update tepat waktu. Sketsa aslinya lebih panjang and terpaksa saya potong atau di bagi 2 karena terlalu panjang, hiks.. T.T *lebay*

Wait, tapi tenang aja. Chapter selanjutnya akan menjadi akhir dan konflik pun di mulai, haha.. dan parahnya lagi, kenapa saya mesti dapat ide baru untuk Naruhina lagi? Inspirasinya pun dari lagu-lagu yang saya dengar. Nyaa~.. padahal saya pengen buat fic lain tapi kok tetep gak pernah saya tulis. Heran deh. *plak* digampar karena curhat mulu*

Ok! Waktunya bales review! (=/w=)/

**Reiyu chan:** Yup! Emang agak mirip ma Inuyasha. Tapi cuma bagian setengah silumannya doang, hehe.. arigatou atas reviewnya. ^^

**Nagisa Imanda:** Penyakitnya udah ketahuan kan di chapter ini? Nyehehe.. saya bener-bener gak jago nyari nama penyakit paling mematikan buat Hinata. *plak*

Ending? Hmm.. saya juga kurang ngerti. Kalo di sebut sad ending nanti bilangnya happy ending. Kalo happy ending ntar di bilang sad ending. Yah.. terserah Nagisa dan para reader yang baca aja deh. ^^ *plak* kabur dari tanggung jawab*

**Youichi Hikari:** Waah.. komik apa tuh? Kasi tau dong? *mata bling2*.

Hinata emang saya buat penyakitan, padahal gak ada ide buat Hinata jadi lemah atau apalah gitu. Apa perlu saya buat Hinata sakit karena racun atau semacamnya? Reader setuju? (reader: NGGAK SETUJU! *gebukin Yui rame2*). Arigatou gozaimashita karena udah di fave. Jadi terharu. *lebay*

**Seichi:** hehe.. dua-duanya. *plak* ini udah di update! ^^

**Thunder Wind-Uchiha:** Aura tragedi? Hehe.. mungkin juga. Karena itu tergantung yang baca. Tapi, kayaknya aura tragedi di chapter ini kurang (ato udah?). makasih atas reviewnya. ^^

**Light-Sapphire-Chan:** Nyehehe.. itu memang di sengaja bikin shock (?), biar di chapter selanjutnya, tragedinya kerasa (?). Yosha! Ini dah di update!

**Aojiru Biscuit:** Hmm.. emang bener sih. Saya juga udah ngerasa kurang dapet feelnya di bagian itu. Tapi, yah.. mau gimana lagi. Otak saya lagi buntu. =.= makasih atas kritikan and reviewnya. ^^

**Dwi Amakusa: **Weew.. di lihat dari pennamenya, jangan-jangan penggemar berat Ryu Amakusa (Detective School Q), ya? Saya juga! ^0^*plak* kok malah ngomongin DDS?*.

Hehe.. gomen ne kalo tragedinya kurang. Itu memang di sengaja biar chapter selanjutnya sedikit menegangkan (?). yup! Ini dah di update! ^^

**Rhyme A. Black:** Hahaha.. emang fluffy. Tapi, itu memang di sengaja biar chapter selanjutnya terasa sedikit menyedihkan (?). Yup! Ni dah di update! ^^

**Magrita love Naruhina:** untuk chapter pertama emang belum terasa. Tapi, siap-siap aja, akan saya buat nangis di chapter terakhir, hahahaha.. (emang bisa?)

**Solid Gears:** Nulis cerita mah lewat komputer, pake microsoft word 2003 n 2007 (?) *plak*. Ehem, mungkin maksudnya print layout. Saya rada kurang perhatiin masalah itu. Pokoknya langsung klik Ms. Word and langsung ngetik.

Woow! Makasih atas pujian (untuk fic) nya! ^0^

**Syeren:** Yup! Ayahnya Naruto emang udah ninggal. Ninggalnya karena apa? Hmm.. mungkin di chapter depan bakal terjawab, hehe.. *plak* ini dah di update n met HTNH juga (walau udah lewat). =-="

**Fe-chan X Anime-lovers:** Fe-chaaaaan! Makasih udah di review. ^^ padahal tempat Fe-chan kan ada di fandom Shucha, tapi makasih ya udah mampir di fandom Naruto. Ini udah di update! ^^

**Ray Ichimura:** Style? Kayaknya iya, hehe.. walaupun buat fic sesedih apapun harus ada humor nyempil (?). Fanart? Hoee… bukan kok. Dapet idenya waktu baca fic Tsubasa Chronicle yang so sweet banget, hehe.. ini dah di update! ^^

**Dark Blizzard:** Yup! Ini emang fic yang udah di rencanain. Ini dah di update! ^^

**Fr34ks89:** Hmm.. sebenarnya gak juga sih. Waktu di buat jadi setengah siluman, baru nyadar, 'kok mirip Inuyasha ya?' , bisa di bilang ini gak di sengaja, hehe.. mau saya buat jadi siluman seutuhnya, kok, kayaknya feelnya kurang dapet gitu. Nah, alhasil, jadilah Naruto kayak sekarang. Sebenarnya juga, sketsa awal cerita ini adalah pertarungan antara dua desa, tapi, kayaknya kurang memuaskan. =.= jadi, saya buat sedikit fantasy aja, hehe.. (pecinta anime fantasy asal cowoknya keren. *plak*)

Kalo Ayahnya Naruto, hmm.. gak kepikiran buat Minato jadi Raja Siluman kayak Ayahnya Inuyasha. Mungkin cukup jadi siluman yang paling di segani aja. ^^

Soal Hinata penyakitan, emang sih udah banyak fic tentang itu, tapi.. mau gimana lagi. Idenya cuma sampai segitu doang. T.T

Hoo~.. you can see ending? Kalo gitu, bisa tebak dong endingnya kayak gimana? ^^

**Pik-pik:** Nyoo~.. reviewnya sampe 2 kali. Sabar neng, nih dah di update. Gomen lama, hehe.. ^^'

**Kurosaki Yume-chan:** Really? Thanks for review! ^^

Untuk chapter selanjutnya, kayaknya bakalan lama, karena saya masih punya tanggung jawab dengan fic multichap lain. Tapi, udah di ketik sebagian kok. ^^

Terima kritik, saran, pujian dan flame asal ada alasan yang masuk akal. Mungkin ada sedikit bagian janggal di fanfic ini, tapi, itu akan terjawab di chapter depan, hoho.. See you again Minna-san~! \^0^/

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	3. Chapter 3: Kunci

**Yahooo Minna~! Balik lagi dengan fic Amaranth, Globe. Chapter ini bakalan lebih panjang ****(atau lebih pendek?) dari chapter kemarin karena niat pengen namatin dalam satu chapter ini.**

**Kalo nggak tamat, berarti nambah satu chapter lagi dong, hehehe… *Plak***

**Seperti biasa, Naruto bukan punya saya. Saya hanya produser film (?) yang meminjam artis (?) milik Masashi Kishimoto, hehehe..**

**.**

**Warning:**

**AU, little OOC, abal, gajeness, OC, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)**

**.**

**Amaranth, Globe**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 3: Kunci**

**.**

**-Kediaman Hyuuga-**

"Ayah! Ayah! Cepat buka pintunya!" teriak Hinata sambil menggedor-gedorkan pintu kamarnya dari dalam.

"Tidak akan! Kau tidak boleh lagi keluar dari rumah maupun dari kamarmu sekarang! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berhubungan lagi dengan siluman itu. Ingat itu, Hinata!" gertak Hiashi di depan kamar Hinata.

"Ayah! Kenapa Ayah melakukan hal seperti ini? Apa salah Nee-chan?" tanya Hanabi cemas.

"Anak kecil sepertimu tidak usah ikut campur! Minggir!" gertak Hiashi sambil mendorong Hanabi sampai membentur tembok.

Brakk!

"Ayah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hanabi? Dia masih kecil!" protes Neji melihat perlakuan Hiashi pada Hanabi. Sedangkan Hanabi sedikit meringis kesakitan akibat benturan tubuhnya di tembok.

"Kau diam saja. Ini urusanku. Apa kau tidak mengerti apa yang kulakukan, Neji! Ini demi kesembuhan Hinata!" kata Hiashi membela diri.

"Tidak! Lebih baik aku mati daripada Naruto-kun menjadi korban. Aku tidak mau!" bantah Hinata dibalik kamarnya.

Hatinya sakit sekali melihat Hiashi sudah berubah. Lebih sakit lagi ketika mendengar ia akan membunuh Naruto. Dimana Ayahnya yang baik hati? Dimana Ayahnya yang sangat peduli terhadap sesama dan pada siluman juga? Dimana Ayahnya yang lembut? Tidak! Dia bukan Ayahnya!

Hinata hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya dan kepedihannya sekarang. Ia tak tau harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Sepertinya Kyuubi itu sudah mencuci otakmu, ya, Hinata. Apa yang dilakukan Kyuubi itu padamu?" tanya Hiashi dingin.

"Ayah benar-benar jahat! Aku benci Ayah! KEMBALIKAN AYAHKU YANG DULU~!" teriak Hinata. Hatinya menangis dan iapun menangis. Tak peduli dengan penyakit yang ada didalam tubuhnya yang semakin menggerogoti organnya. Tidak peduli bahwa nafasnya yang semakin sesak waktu ia berteriak. Tidak peduli dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menyerangnya.

"Jahat? Aku melakukan ini untukmu Hinata.. Kenapa kau juga tak mengerti?" kata Hiashi dengan nada sedikit melembut. Hinata terdiam, yang terdengar hanya isakan.

"Terserah kau saja. Besok, aku akan mencari Kyuubi bersama rombongan lain. Dan kau Hinata, tetaplah disini sampai aku membawakan obat padamu." Kata Hiashi seraya beranjak pergi.

Neji dan Hanabi tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk mencegah rencana Hiashi. Neji mulai mendekati kamar Hinata dan sedikit berbisik di depan pintunya.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku." Panggil Neji sedikit pelan. Isakan Hinata sedikit pelan begitu mendengar suara Neji.

"Ne-Neji-nii.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Ayah? Kenapa Ayah bisa seperti itu?" tanya Hinata bingung. Neji tertunduk lesu.

"Aku tidak tau pasti. Aku hanya merasa bahwa Ayah kita dikendalikan seseorang." kata Neji. Biasanya, apa yang dirasakan ganjil oleh Neji di sekitarnya selalu tepat.

"Dikendalikan? Siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Entahlah Hinata. Aku juga tidak tau. Aku hanya merasa bahwa Ayah terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini." Sahut Neji pasrah. "Dengar, Hinata! Masih ada waktu sebelum besok. Sebaiknya kau kabur sekarang dan cari Naruto. Sekarang Naruto sedang terluka, dia pasti membutuhkanmu." Ujar Neji.

"Terluka? Tapi, bagaimana aku bi-.."

"Aku percaya padamu. Bukankah kau sudah biasa pergi tanpa sepengetahuan kami? Kali ini, aku yakin kau bisa. Temui Naruto!" pinta Neji.

"Apakah.. Nii-san tidak membenci Naruto-kun karena dia seorang Kyuubi?" tanya Hinata was-was.

"Huh.. bagaimana aku bisa membenci seseorang yang telah membuat hari-hari adikku yang manis ini penuh keceriaan. Tanpa rasa putus asa dan terpuruk dalam gelapnya kehidupan. Tanpa sadar, dia.. sudah memberimu motivasi untuk tetap hidup sampai sekarang." Kata Neji pelan. Hinata sedikit terpana dengan perkataan Neji barusan. Ia tersenyum lembut walaupun Neji tidak melihatnya.

"Arigatou Nii-san. Aku akan mencoba." Kata Hinata sambil mengusap airmatanya.

"Baguslah. Aku akan menemui Ayah untuk melihat keadaan. Semoga berhasil!" ucap Neji seraya pergi.

"Aku akan terus mendukungmu, Hinata-nee. Semoga Nee-chan bertemu Naruto Nii-san." Dukung Hanabi.

"Arigatou ne, Hanabi-chan." Ucap Hinata.

Hanabi pun langsung menyusul Neji.

Hinata terdiam sesaat. "Sepertinya.. sudah waktunya aku membuka jalan rahasia ini lagi." Gumam Hinata sambil meraba-raba lantai, mencari sesuatu dan..

Klek!

"_Berhasil! Sekarang, aku akan menemui Naruto-kun!_" batin Hinata seraya menuruni lorong rahasia yang ada di bawah lantai kamarnya.

Sedangkan Neji, mengendap-endap ke ruangan Hiashi dan ternyata ada Kabuto juga disana. Ia tengah meminumkan suatu cairan yang mencurigakan pada Hiashi.

"_Apa itu?"_ batin Neji curiga.

"Khu khu khu.. dengan begini, pimpinan Hyuuga sudah menjadi budakku sepenuhnya. Mendapat ekor kyuubi pun bukan hal yang mustahil lagi." Kata kabuto tertawa licik

Neji tersentak kaget. "_Jadi begitu. Itu sebabnya Ayah jadi berubah. Kau memang licik, Kabuto!"_ batin Neji kesal seraya pergi dari ruangan tersebut sebelum diketahui oleh Kabuto.

.

Malam semakin larut, Hinata terus berlari, tidak peduli dengan nafasnya yang mulai berat. Dadanya terasa semakin panas tiap kali ia melangkahkan kakinya. Yang menjadi pikirannya sekarang hanyalah.. Naruto. Ia terus berlari dan..

KYAAAAAAAAAA!

BRUUUUKK!

Hinata terjatuh dan lututnya berdarah. Ia mulai menyentuh lututnya yang berdarah dan meringis kesakitan.

"Aah! Itai.." ringis Hinata. "Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh menyerah dengan luka seperti ini! Naruto-kun pasti lebih terluka daripada aku. Aku.. harus berjuang!" Hinata mulai berdiri sekuat tenaganya. Rasa sakit dari penyakitnya maupun karena lututnya yang berdarah tidak menyurutkan keinginannya menemui Naruto.

Ia mulai berjalan tertatih-tatih, darah yang mengalir dari lututnya mulai menetes. Sebuah cahaya menuntunnya ke arah sebuah danau yang disinari oleh cahaya bulan purnama. Pantulan dari cahaya bulan purnama di danau membuat danau itu semakin indah.

"Naruto-kun~!" teriak Hinata memanggil Naruto setelah ia sampai di danau para siluman itu. Tak lama kemudian, muncullah seseorang bertelinga anjing di depan Hinata.

"Mau apa kau kesini?" tanya Kiba sinis.

"Aku.. ingin.. bertemu Naruto-kun!" jawab Hinata disela-sela nafasnya yang berat karena kelelahan. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang terasa berat karena beban penyakit dan kakinya yang terluka.

"Apa kau belum puas menyakiti Naruto! Kini Naruto terluka parah dan kau dengan seenaknya bilang ingin bertemu dengannya! Apa kau sadar itu, Hinata!" bentak Kiba kesal. Tangannya terkepal kuat, mencoba mengendalikan amarahnya.

"Aku tau. Tapi, aku ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-kun! Aku harus mengatakan sesuatu padanya." kata Hinata tegas.

"Kau keras kepala sekali. Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu menemui Naruto! Tidak akan pernah!" kata Kiba sedikit keras.

"Tidak! Aku harus menemui Naruto-kun! Apapun yang terjadi." Kata Hinata. Sorot matanya berkaca-kaca dan terlihat tegas.

"Kau.. APA KAU MAU AKU BUNUH, HAH!" teriak Kiba marah. Ia mulai menyiapkan kuku-kukunya yang tajam untuk menyerang Hinata. Hinata tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Hentikan Kiba! Kumohon, hentikan." Pinta Naruto yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang pohon.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kiba khawatir. Kuku-kukunya yang tajam, sudah kembali seperti semula.

"Naruto-ku... eh.." Hinata terkejut dengan kondisi Naruto. Bahunya terbalut dengan perban. Matanya yang terlihat bersemangat, kini terlihat sendu dan tak bertenaga.

"Kau... mau apa kesini.. Hinata?" tanya Naruto terputus-putus ditengah nafasnya yang berat.

"Aku.. ingin bertemu denganmu." Jawab Hinata.

"Bertemu? Sebaiknya kau pulang saja. Aku.. tidak membutuhkanmu sekarang." Kata Naruto dengan nada ketus.

Hinata terkejut dengan penuturan Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka, bahwa Naruto yang biasanya baik, bisa berkata sekejam itu pada dirinya.

"Kau dengar itu, Hinata. Naruto sudah tidak peduli lagi padamu. Cepatlah kau pergi sebelum aku membunuhmu!" ancam Kiba mulai menyiapkan kuku taringnya lagi.

"Kau diam saja, Kiba. Sebaiknya kau menyingkir karena ini antara aku dan Hinata." perintah Naruto.

"Tapi.." Kiba merasa keberatan.

"Ku mohon.." pinta Naruto pelan. Kiba jadi tidak tega melihat Naruto memohon seperti itu.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu." Kata Kiba mengalah seraya menghilang meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata.

"Dan kau, Hinata. Kenapa kau kemari? Jika Ayahmu menemukan kami disini, sudah pasti tempat ini akan menjadi lautan darah. Apa kau mengerti?" kata Naruto. Hinata tidak bergeming, airmatanya terus turun mengenangi wajahnya yang terlihat pucat.

"Cepatlah pergi. Aku.. tidak ingin kau mati sia-sia disini." Kata Naruto seraya pergi dengan langkah gontai karena bahunya masih terluka. Sepertinya, panah yang ditembakkan Hiashi adalah panah beracun yang cukup menguras tenaganya.

"Tidak!" langkah Naruto terhenti, ia pun membalikkan badannya lagi menghadap Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku.. ingin bersama Naruto-kun. Lebih baik aku mati daripada tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi!" kata Hinata tegas. Matanya yang penuh airmata terlihat tegas membuat Naruto sedikit terpana.

"Mengapa? Mengapa kau bersikeras menemuiku? Bukankah kedatanganmu ke sini sia-sia saja. Kau tidak akan bisa merubah apa yang sudah terjadi." Kata Naruto pelan.

"Itu memang benar. Aku hanya manusia bodoh yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa tanpa bantuan seseorang yang berada didekatku. Tapi.. aku juga ingin berguna bagi orang lain. Aku tidak mau diam saja melihat perang antara manusia dan siluman terjadi di depan mataku begitu saja. Aku tidak ingin melihat orang lain terluka lagi. Dan.. aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu." Ujar Hinata tegas.

Whuuuuuuush~! Angin sepoi-sepoi mulai berhembus diantara mereka berdua, seperti mewakili perasaan masing-masing, keheningan diantara mereka berdua terasa mencekam.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, "Huh, Dasar gadis bodoh. Memangnya, aku mau berpisah denganmu." Pandangan mata Naruto melembut dan terlihat ramah seperti biasanya. Senyum lembut tak lepas saat Naruto memandang Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Hinata tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaannya lagi. Ia berlari ke arah Naruto dengan tertatih-tatih dan memeluknya dengan erat, menangis dalam pelukannya. Naruto pun membalas pelukan Hinata dengan sangat erat.

"Ku mohon.. jangan tinggalkan aku." Pinta Hinata ditengah isakannya.

"Ya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Kata Naruto mempererat pelukannya.

Kiba yang tadi di suruh pergi, ternyata tengah bersembunyi di semak-semak, memperhatikan kedua pasangan itu.

"Wah, baru kali ini aku melihat Naruto Nii-chan memeluk seorang gadis. Romantis sekali." Kata Konohamaru yang tiba-tiba muncul disebelah Kiba. Tentu saja ini membuat Kiba kaget.

"Konohamaru. Sejak kapan kau disini? Cepat pergi! Ini bukan tontonan anak kecil!" usir Kiba. Konohamaru hanya bisa cemberut.

Kini, Naruto dan Hinata sudah duduk dipinggir danau. Kiba langsung memasang telinga anjingnya untuk mencuri dengar a.k.a menguping.

"Jadi, Ayahmu berniat membunuhku untuk mengambil ekorku untuk obatmu?" tanya Naruto memastikan. Hinata mengangguk lemah.

"Lalu kau kesini untuk memberitahukan rencana Ayahmu yang akan menyerangku besok?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Hinata mengangguk lagi, "Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku yang salah telah membuatmu dalam bahaya, hiks.." Ujar Hinata meratapi kesalahannya.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak salah. Ayahmu juga tidak salah. Mungkin.. ini sudah takdirku." Kata Naruto pasrah.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Mungkin.. permintaanku agak lancang, tapi, ku mohon selamatkan Ayahku. Kata Neji-nii, Ayah sedang dikendalikan seseorang. Aku mohon padamu, bebaskan Ayahku!" pinta Hinata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tau. Kau tidak usah memikirkannya, aku pasti akan menyelamatkan Ayahmu!" kata Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepala Hinata.

"Terima kasih.." ucap Hinata lirih.

"Oya, kenapa dengan kakimu? Kenapa sampai berdarah seperti itu?" tanya Naruto menunjuk lutut Hinata yang terluka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil. Pasti sebentar lagi sembuh." Kata Hinata lirih. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa nyeri lututnya yang terluka cukup parah.

"Dasar bodoh! Luka seperti itu sudah cukup parah bagi manusia sepertimu. Kalau tidak segera diobati akan infeksi dan itu akan membuat penyakitmu lebih parah karena tidak segera dibersihkan. Sebaiknya, kita bersihkan lukamu terlebih dahulu." Kata Naruto seraya mengangkat Hinata ala bridal style dan menggendongnya ke arah danau.

"E-eh, Na-Naruto-kun.. apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata blushing.

"Kau diam saja. Lukamu akan segera sembuh setelah merendam kakimu yang terluka di danau siluman." Kata Naruto mulai menurunkan Hinata di pinggir Danau yang lumayan dalam, ketinggian airnya mencapai lutut. Cukup merendam lutut Hinata yang terluka.

"Akh.." Hinata meringis kesakitan. Saat lututnya terluka terkena air Danau tersebut, kakinya terasa panas seperti disiram air yang baru saja mendidih. Uap panas mencurigakan mengitari kakinya. "Na-Naruto-kun.. apa yang terjadi? Kakiku terasa direbus air mendidih. Akh.."

"Tenang saja. Ini adalah Danau pemulih. Air di danau ini bisa memulihkan luka apa saja walaupun separah apapun itu. Hanya saja..." Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya sedangkan tangannya tengah menahan Hinata agar gadis itu tidak limbung karena menahan sakit.

"Kenapa? Apa ada efek samping dari danau ini?" tanya Hinata curiga. Sesekali ia meringis kesakitan, aneh sekali ia merasa panas saat lukanya menyentuh air danau ini. Padahal dulu, ia tidak merasakan apa-apa saat ia bermain air di danau ini.

"Tidak. Hanya saja, air di danau ini hanya bisa memulihkan luka luar saja. Tidak bisa menyembuhkan luka dalam seperti yang kau miliki." Kata Naruto lirih.

"Begitu ya... itu tidak masalah bagiku. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan penyakitku sekarang. Yang kupedulikan hanyalah keselamatanmu. Itu saja."

"Terima kasih. Kau gadis yang baik." Puji Naruto.

"Ja-jangan memujiku seperti itu. aku ma-.. ng.. AH!" Hinata tersentak. Ia seperti mengingat suatu hal yang sangat penting. "Na-Naruto-kun.. bagaimana ini?" Hinata terlihat ketakutan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Se-sepertinya.. tanpa sadar.. aku telah menuntun Ayahku kemari. Darah yang mengalir di lututku pasti tercecer hingga sini. A-aku.. ma-maafkan aku, Naruto-kun. Aku ceroboh.." Hinata terlihat gemetar dengan kecerobohannya. Ia takut di benci Naruto.

"Tenang saja." Naruto mengelus kepala Hinata."Semua jejakmu bahkan darah yang mengalir di lututmu sudah hilang tanpa bekas. Aku meminta bantuan para siluman yang ahli menghilangkan jejak seseorang untuk menghilangkan jejakmu yang tersisa. Kau jangan meremehkan daya penciumanku jika hal ini terjadi." Kata Naruto menenangkan.

"Itu berarti.. kau sudah tau kedatanganku?" tanya Hinata curiga.

Naruto tersenyum usil, "Pikirkan saja sendiri."

Hinata hanya bisa sweetdrop dengan jawaban Naruto.

.

Keesokan harinya..

"Kiba! Kumpulkan semua siluman kesini! Aku akan membuat pelindung untuk mereka!" perintah Naruto.

"Baiklah!" jawab Kiba.

Tidak butuh beberapa lama, Kiba sudah mengumpulkan semua siluman. Kebanyakan siluman yang masih kecil dan masih bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Cuma segini siluman yang ada disini, Naruto-kun? Sedikit sekali." Tanya Hinata heran.

"Ya. Sebagian telah dibunuh dan hanya tersisa sedikit." Jawab Naruto. "Baiklah, kalian berkumpul. Aku akan membuat kekkai agar kalian selamat dari bahaya." Kata Naruto. Para siluman pun berkumpul dan Naruto mulai merapalkan mantra pelindung, entah apa isinya.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah cahaya lembut seputih salju menyelimuti mereka dan membentuk suatu lingkaran pelindung yang membuat mereka tidak terlihat oleh manusia biasa.

"Dengan begini, kalian bisa selamat. Hinata, kau juga masuk dalam lingkaran itu." Perintah Naruto.

Hinata menggeleng, "Aku akan ikut Naruto-kun. Apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan selalu bersama Naruto-kun walaupun harus mati." kata Hinata. Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kiba, tolong jaga mereka. Aku akan menarik perhatian mereka agar menjauh dari tempat ini." Pesan Naruto.

"Baiklah, Naruto. Berhati-hatilah." Pesan Kiba balik. Naruto mengangguk seraya pergi bersama Hinata. "Semoga kalian selamat…"

.

"Kyuubi~! Jangan lari kau! Kembalikan Hinata!" teriak Hiashi sambil mengejar Naruto yang lari sambil menggendong Hinata.

"Kalau kau ingin Hinata kembali. Kejar aku dulu!" balas Naruto sambil berlari semakin cepat.

Mereka pun saling kejar, Hiashi semakin gencar mengejar Kyuubi walaupun sebagian pasukannya sudah mundur karena kelelahan. Semakin lama mereka berlari, semakin banyak pasukan yang mundur karena kelelahan. Dan kini, tinggal 5 orang yang mengejar Naruto termasuk Neji.

Sudah cukup lama mereka bermain kejar-kejaran dan naas! Naruto terjebak antara yang mengejarnya dan jurang yang cukup curam. Di bawah jurang itu terdapat sungai yang mengalir deras.

"Sepertinya kau terjebak, rubah kecil." Kata Hiashi menyeringai dan sedikit kelelahan mengejar Naruto. Naruto terdiam dan menurunkan Hinata.

"Tch, sial!" gumam Naruto kesal. Diam-diam ia memungut 3 buah batu kecil di dekat kakinya dengan ekornya tanpa ketahuan.

"Sekarang, menyerahlah, Kyuubi." Kata Hiashi dingin.

"Rasanya, itu tidak mungkin, Paman Hiashi." Kata Naruto menyeringai. Dengan cepat, ia melempar 3 buah batu itu ke arah 3 orang dibelakang Hiashi.

SHIUUUT! TAK!

3 orang itu pun pingsan. Naruto memang sengaja membuat ketiga orang itu pingsan karena ini adalah masalahnya dengan keluarga Hinata.

"Dasar sial!" umpat Hiashi.

"Hentikan Ayah! Ini salah!" cegah Hinata.

"Menyingkirlah Hinata! Aku melakukan ini hanya untukmu! Kau bisa mati jika dekat-dekat siluman itu." teriak Hiashi.

"Aku tidak mau! Lebih baik aku mati daripada aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Naruto-kun lagi! Kenapa Ayah tidak mau mengerti!" kata Hinata sambil memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Mengerti? Justru kau yang tidak mau mengerti. Ayah ingin kau sembuh. Hanya dengan ekor Kyuubi, kau bisa hidup dengan normal." Kata Hiashi melembut.

"Tidak! Walaupun aku hidup, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Naruto-kun lagi. Itu sama saja dengan jasadku saja yang hidup tapi hatiku sudah mati. Hidupku tidak akan berarti tanpa Naruto-kun." Ujar Hinata berkaca-kaca.

"Hinata.." Naruto terkejut dengan pernyataan Hinata.

"Hati? Apa yang kau maksud dengan hati? Jangan bilang kau mencintai siluman itu, Hinata..?" Tebak Hiashi curiga.

Naruto memandang Hinata yang semakin mempererat pelukannya, "Ya. aku mencintainya, Ayah. Sangat mencintai Naruto-kun." Kata Hinata tegas. Naruto sedikit shock dengan pernyataan Hinata dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Tch.. jangan bercanda, Hinata! Mana mungkin kau mencintai siluman! Mereka berbeda dengan kita!" Kata Hiashi kesal dan tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Hinata singkat dan yakin.

"Hinata..? Kyuubi! Kau apakan anakku! Kau pasti sudah mencuci otaknya kan!" tuduh Hiashi.

Naruto melirik tajam pada Hiashi, "Mencuci? Aku sama sekali tidak pernah mencuci otaknya. Justru kau sendiri yang terlihat sudah di cuci otaknya oleh orang lain." Balas Naruto dingin.

"Kau.. berani sekali kau menghinaku! AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAMPUNIMU!" Hiashi langsung menyiapkan senjatanya yang berupa busur dan panah dan bersiap menembak Naruto. Naruto langsung waspada.

"Ayah! Kau gila! Di sana masih ada Hinata!" cegah Neji.

"Diam kau, Neji. Aku tidak peduli lagi. Yang penting, aku bisa mendapatkan ekor Kyuubi. Jika aku mendapatkannya, Hinata bisa selamat." Kata Hiashi datar dan bersiap menembakkan panahnya.

"HENTIKAN!" Neji langsung mendorong Hiashi. Tapi terlambat, panah sudah terlepas dan kini menuju ke arah Hinata.

"HINATA~! TIDAAAAAAAAAAK~!" teriak Neji shock.

Naruto langsung sigap melindungi Hinata dengan cara memeluknya dan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai perisai dan..

JLEB!

AAAAKH~! BRUGH!

Panah itu menancap di punggung Naruto. Naruto meringis kesakitan dan jatuh terkulai.

"NARUTO-KUUUUN!" teriak Hinata shock. "K-kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto mencoba bangkit, "Y-ya. aku tidak apa-apa. Luka kecil seperti ini bukan masalah bagiku." Kata Naruto seraya melepas panah yang menancap di punggungnya. "Aaakh.."

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata membantu Naruto berdiri. Neji sedikit lega karena Hinata tidak terluka.

"Apa-apaan kau, Neji!" protes Hiashi seraya mendorong Neji menyingkir dari dirinya.

"Aku hanya mencegah tindakan gila Ayah." Kata Neji datar.

"Kau.."

"UGH.. UHUK!.." Naruto kembali terjatuh, darah segar mulai mengalir di mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"NARUTO-KUN!" teriak Hinata khawatir sambil menopang tubuh Naruto agar tidak jatuh.

"Naruto!" teriak Neji sedikit khawatir.

"Huh, sepertinya.. efek racunnya mulai bekerja." Kata Hiashi menyeringai.

"Racun?" ucap Neji heran.

"Ya. Racun biasa tentu saja tidak akan mempan pada Kyuubi. Oleh karena itu, aku mengolesi setiap panahku dengan racun khusus untuk membunuh siluman sepertimu." Kata Hiashi tersenyum puas.

Naruto mencoba berdiri dengan bantuan Hinata, ia menatap Hiashi dengan dingin, "Darimana.. kau dapat racun seperti itu? Setahuku, tidak seorangpun yang dapat membuat racun itu." Tanya Naruto. Tubuhnya sedikit tidak bisa bergerak walaupun perlahan-lahan, tubuhnya mulai bisa digerakkan lagi berkat darah siluman ekor sembilan yang mengalir ditubuhnya.

"Kau tidak perlu tau. Yang perlu kau tau hanyalah kau akan mati di tanganku." Kata Hiashi sambil menyiapkan panahnya lagi.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berbuat seperti ini lagi, Ayah!" kata Neji seraya merebut panah dan busur Hiashi.

"Neji! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Tanya Hiashi marah.

"Menyelamatkan keluarga kita." Ucap Neji.

"Huh, apa maksudmu tentang menyelamatkan keluarga kita? Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan keluarga kita, seharusnya kau juga ikut memburu Kyuubi itu!" teriak Hiashi sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Ayah.. apa ini benar-benar kau? Kemana Ayah yang dulu sangat peduli terhadap sesama, bahkan siluman sekalipun. Padahal, dulu kau sangat baik. Kau orang yang sangat kukagumi. Kau adalah orang yang tidak tega melihat seseorang menderita. Kau orang yang bijaksana. Tapi, mengapa sekarang kau tega mau membunuh seseorang. Mengapa, Ayah!" Tanya Neji sedikit keras. Tak terasa airmatanya mengalir, walaupun hanya setetes. Perasaannya terasa sakit sekali melihat Ayahnya berubah seperti sekarang.

"Kau bilang apa, Neji? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau ucapkan." Hiashi heran dengan ucapan Neji.

"Tidak mengerti? Justru aku yang tidak mengerti mengapa Ayah bisa berbuat sekejam ini. Apa Ayah lupa dengan perkataan Ayah dulu? Apa Ayah lupa dengan janji tidak akan menyakiti orang yang tidak bersalah? APA AYAH LUPA DENGAN JANJI AYAH TERHADAP IBU!" teriak Neji keras. Sungguh. Perasaannya sekarang tidak karuan. Ia ingin Ayahnya kembali. Ia tidak ingin Ayahnya menjadi orang asing di keluarganya sendiri.

Hinata juga terbawa suasana. Perasaannya sama seperti Neji sekarang. Ia tidak ingin Ayahnya menjadi orang asing di keluarganya sendiri. Naruto hanya terperangah dengan perdebatan dua orang di depannya.

Tiiing~!

Angin mulai berhembus dengan kencang, dedaunan pun terbang searah arah angin yang berhembus. Memori Hiashi mulai muncul di pikirannya saat mendengar kata kunci 'Ibu'.

**8 tahun yang lalu..**

"_Hiashi-kun, apakah kau tau..__ bahwa di dunia ini, ada sesuatu yang baik dan ada juga sesuatu yang buruk?" Tanya Yuki, Ibu dari Neji, Hinata dan Hanabi. Sedangkan mereka bertiga tengah bermain balok disamping Ayah dan Ibu mereka yang tengah menikmati angin sore di balkon rumahnya._

"_Tentu saja. Itu memang selalu ada, bukan." Kata Hiashi mulai meresapi teh hijau buatan istrinya, Yuki. Hembusan angin mulai melambaikan rambut indigo panjang Yuki, matanya yang berwarna violet terlihat menerawang._

"_Apa kau juga percaya, bahwa setiap makhluk hidup juga punya sisi positifnya. Termasuk siluman." Hiashi hampir tersedak dengan perkataan Yuki barusan._

"_Siluman?" tanya Hiashi heran. Baru kali ini ia mendengar Yuki bicara soal siluman._

"_Ya. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Perburuan siluman sekarang semakin brutal, dan tidak banyak aku melihat siluman kecil bersembunyi dan menangisi kepergian siluman sebagai korban. Mungkin.. itu adalah orang tua mereka." Kata Yuki lirih._

"_Yah, aku juga merasa begitu. Tapi, baru kali ini aku mendengarmu membicarakan soal siluman. Apa ada sesuatu?" tanya Hiashi. Yuki tersentak kaget lalu ia mulai menunduk dan memutar-mutarkan gelas tehnya._

"_Iya.__ Memang ada." Jawab Yuki yang masih tetap menunduk._

"_Apa itu?" tanya Hiashi sedikit heran. _

" _Aku.. sudah bertemu dengan beberapa siluman." Kata Yuki._

"_Apa! Lalu, kau diapakan oleh mereka?" tanya Hiashi kaget dan juga khawatir._

_Yuki menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak diapa-apakan oleh mereka. Justru mereka sangat baik padaku. Memang sosok mereka terlihat menakutkan tapi, hati mereka sangat baik. Mereka sangat ramah padaku dan.. tanpa sadar, aku mulai akrab dengan mereka." Kata Yuki lagi ditambah senyuman lembut menghiasi wajahnya._

"_Lalu.. arti dari semuanya?" tanya Hiashi menatap istrinya dengan serius._

_Yuki tersenyum lembut, "Saat aku mulai akrab dengan siluman, aku menyadari satu hal. Mereka, para siluman, ingin sekali hidup berdampingan dengan kita. Akan tetapi.. keinginan mereka tidak pernah terwujud karena para manusia seperti kita banyak memusuhinya. Dan.. ada satu hal yang kupinta darimu."_

"_Apa itu?" tanya Hiashi._

"_Aku pinta padamu, jangan membenci maupun memendam dendam terhadap siapapun bahkan untuk siluman sekalipun. Siluman juga punya hati dan perasaan. Mereka tidak akan segan-segan membunuh seseorang jika keluarganya disakiti. Mereka sama seperti kita. Punya hak untuk hidup dan hidup tentram dan damai bersama keluarga mereka. Mereka siap mengorbankan nyawa mereka hanya untuk melindungi orang yang mereka sayangi. Apakah kita sebagai manusia tidak bisa memahami prinsip hidup mereka? Apa kita tidak bisa hidup berdampingan bersama mereka? Kita dan siluman sama derajatnya. Kita akan menjadi liar saat keluarga kita disakiti, tak peduli siapapun itu. Manusia maupun siluman itu sama saja. Yang membedakan kita dan para siluman hanyalah fisik semata." Ujar Yuki panjang lebar. Hiashi dibuat terpana dengan kata-kata Yuki yang terdengar bijak._

_Ia tersenyum lembut dan mulai membelai rambut Istrinya, "Kau memang wanita yang baik. Tidak salah aku memilihmu untuk mendampingiku." Kata Hiashi. Wajah Yuki merona._

_Ketiga anak Hyuuga itu mulai mendekati Ayah dan Ibu mereka._

"_Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Sepertinya menarik." Kata Neji penasaran._

"_Aku juga ingin tau!" seru Hanabi seraya duduk dipangkuan ibunya. Hinata malu-malu untuk mendekat._

"_Kemarilah, sayang." Ajak Yuki pada Hinata. Hinata pun mendekat dan duduk disamping Ibunya._

"_Lalu, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Neji lagi seraya duduk disamping Hiashi._

_Yuki tersenyum, "Apa.. Ibu boleh meminta sesuatu pada kalian?" tanya Yuki pada ketiga anaknya. Ketiga anaknya menatap heran dan kemudian mengangguk._

"_Tentu saja." jawab Neji._

"_Ibu ingin kalian berjanji, kalian tidak akan pernah membenci maupun mempunyai dendam terhadap siapapun. Terapkan pada hati kalian untuk saling menyayangi dan memaafkan terhadap sesama dan juga terhadap siluman." Kata Yuki._

"_Siluman?" ketiga anaknya menatap heran._

"_Ya. Ibu hanya memohon hal ini pada kalian. Selalu pikirkan orang-orang di sekitar kalian dan kalian juga harus memiliki hati yang pemaaf, bahkan untuk siluman sekalipun. Jangan biarkan perasaan dendam maupun amarah menguasai kalian. Cobalah kalian membayangkan posisi orang-orang yang menjadi korban, contohnya siluman. Karena siluman juga sama seperti kita, punya hati dan perasaan. Kalian mengerti?" ujar Yuki lembut._

"_Walaupun aku tidak terlalu mengerti. Tapi, akan kucoba." Kata Neji._

"_A-aku juga. Walaupun aku juga tidak tahu seperti apa siluman itu. Aku juga akan mecobanya." Kata Hinata terbata-bata._

"_Karena Neji-nii dan Hinata-nee bilang gitu. Hanabi juga ikut mencoba!" sorak Hanabi bersemangat._

"_Kalian janji?" tanya Yuki memastikan._

"_Kami janji!" seru ketiga anak itu._

"_Terima kasih anak-anak. Bagaimana denganmu, Hiashi-kun?" tanya Yuki pada Hiashi._

_Hiashi tersenyum lembut, "Ya. aku juga janji." kata Hiashi._

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, minna~..." Ucap Yuki senang. Tanpa sadar ia menangis karena terharu dan bahagia karena beruntung memilik keluarga seperti sekarang._

"_Ya. Itsu made mo kawaranai.." ucap Hiashi seraya memeluk keluarganya dengan erat._

**=end flashback=**

Tak terasa airmata mulai mengalir di pelupuk mata Hiashi, begitupun juga Neji dan Hinata. Mereka masih ingat bagaimana Ibunya meminta mereka agar tidak mempunyai rasa dendam pada siapapun termasuk pada siluman. Naruto hanya memandang mereka lirih mengingat ia juga pernah berjanji pada Ibunya.

"Ne-Neji.. apa yang sudah kulakukan..? Aku.. sudah melanggar janjiku pada Yuki. Aku.. AAAAKH!" Hiashi menjerit. Ia memegang kepalanya seperti orang kesakitan.

"Ayah!" jerit Neji seraya menghampiri Hiashi yang kesakitan.

"Maafkan Ayah, Neji. Ayah sudah melanggar janji pada Ibumu.. Ayah.. AAAAAKH!" Hiashi semakin menjerit kesakitan. Kepalanya terasa sakit seperti ditimpa batu besar berton-ton.

"Paman!" Naruto merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Hiashi. Hiashi menoleh pada Naruto disela-sela ia menahan sakit di kepalanya.

"Naruto..? Kau.. ekor.. telinga itu..?" Hiashi mencoba memfokuskan pandangannya. "Kau.. seorang siluman..?"

"Ayah, kau baru sadar?" tanya Neji heran.

"Apa maksudmu, Neji. Apa yang telah kulakukan? Kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Hiashi bertubi-tubi.

"Ayah benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang telah Ayah lakukan?" tanya Neji balik.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa kecuali ada seseorang yang menaruh sesuatu di minumanku dan pandanganku jadi gelap. Walaupun samar-samar, aku hanya mengingat tubuhku bergerak sendiri walaupun aku tidak mau." Ujar Hiashi.

"Cih, sepertinya efek obat itu sudah habis."

Telinga rubah Naruto bergerak, "SIAPA ITU!" teriak Naruto membuat ketiga Hyuuga itu terkejut.

DUAAARR!

Tiba-tiba saja ada ledakan di dekat Naruto dan Hinata. Ledakan itu membuat tanah bergoncang dan retak. Asap tebal mulai menyelubingi tempat itu.

"KYAAAAAA…!" Hinata berteriak. Tanpa sadar, pijakan tanah yang ia injak hancur dan ia pun terpeleset ke jurang.

"HINATAAAAAA~!" Naruto dengan sigap menahan tangan Hinata agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh dan berhasil.

"HINATA! NARUTO! KALIAN TIDAK APA-APA!" teriak Neji karena pandangannya terhalang oleh asap ledakan tadi.

"KAMI TIDAK APA-APA!" Naruto balas teriak, ia masih menahan tangan Hinata agar gadis itu tidak jatuh. Naruto mulai menarik Hinata dengan mudah dan memeluknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut." Ucap Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto dengan erat. Tubuhnya gemetar, sesaat ia pikir ia akan mati.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku akan selalu melindungimu." Kata Naruto mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang gemetar. Hinata mengangguk.

"Cih! Kenapa kau tidak ikut jatuh saja, Naruto!" kata seseorang seraya melempar bom lainnya ke arah Naruto dan Hinata.

DUARRRR!

KYAAAAAA~!

Naruto dengan sigap melindungi Hinata dari ledakan bom lainnya. Tanah-tanah yang kena ledakan mulai retak kembali. Situasi ini tidak menguntungkan bagi Naruto dan Hinata karena dekat jurang.

DUARRRR!

Ledakan kedua langsung membuat tanah semakin retak dan terbelah. Naruto yang melindungi Hinata mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Tanah yang mereka pijaki mulai terbelah dan mengarah ke bawah jurang. Mereka berdua pun terjatuh. Naruto yang kehilangan keseimbangan tanpa sadar pelukannya terlepas dan membuat Hinata terperosok.

"NARUTO-KUUUUUUN~!"

"HINATAAAAAAAA~!"

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Yui: "Yeah~ akhirnya chapter 3 apdet juga. Mana makin panjang aja lagi. Huft..." *ngusap keringat*

Naruto: "Hinataaaaaaaa~! Apa yang udah elo lakuin pada Hinata! Balikin dia!" *guncang-guncangin Yui*

Yui: *gampar Naruto* "Berisik lo! Bukannya elo juga ikutan jatuh. Elo tolong sendiri aja." *cuek*

Naruto: "Eh! Bener juga. Tapi, kenapa gue ada disini." *bingung*

Yui: "O, ow.. jangan-jangan.. elo.. udah mati." *digampar Naruto*

Naruto: "Sialan lo! Mana mungkin gue mati. Gue kan siluman Kyuubi yang paling hebat. Nggak semudah itu gue mati, tau!"

Yui: "Ugh.. iya, iya. Mumpung elo disini, bantu gue balesin review napa." *nyerahin berkas review*

Naruto: "Dasar! Suka manfaatin orang. Dasar Author pencari bakat, eh, maksudnya korban!" *melotot*

Yui: "Terserah elu dah. Gue bales review pertama dulu, baru elo. Dari **Chido Rokuro,** oow.. gomen ne Chido, kayaknya chapter ini lebih pendek dari chapter kemarin. Soal SasuSaku siluman? Hmm.. ada deh. Tinggal tebak aja, siapa siluman n siapa manusia, khukhukhu.." *digeplak Naruto*

Naruto: "Tawa lo nyeremin. Selanjutnya dari **Magrita loves NaruHina**, gue setuju ma elo. Authornya emang jahat!" *digampar Yui* "Sialan lo! Kenapa gampar gue?"

Yui: "Balesan buat barusan, kekeke.." *devil hiruma mode: on*

Naruto: *merinding* "Ow.. gak telat kok, Grita. Elu aja yang kecepetan review sebelum pemberitahuan dari Author. Terus, hubungan gue ma Sasuke-teme dan Sakura? Ada deh. Pengen gue bongkar tapi Author dah bawa golok n pedang panjang.. ng.. apa namanya ya, kalo gak salah, Zanpakuto,buat ngancem gue. Soal MEML. Ng.. MEML apa nih?"

Yui: "Itu singkatan dari My Enemy My Love. Hmm.. chapter 8 kan dan dah update. Chapter 9 lagi proses. Sabar dulu ya. Orang sabar kan disayang Author (?)." *ditendang Naruto*

Naruto: "Narsis banget sih lo jdi orang."

Yui: "Terserah gue dong. Itu ciri khas seorang NHL. 'NARUHINA KEEP STAY COOL!'. 'BIAR NARSIS, YANG PENTING EKSIS!'." *dikepruks readers saking narsisnya*

Naruto: "Baru tau gue ada yang kayak begituan. Review selanjutnya." *nyerahin berkas review*

Yui: "Dari Youichi Hikari gak login, yup! Itu ulah Kabuto. Soalnya cuman dia yang cocok jadi peran antagonis, hehe..." *digampar Kabuto* "Huwaaa... kenapa elo ada disini?"

Kabuto: "Rahasia. Gue nggak setuju, kenapa gue selalu dapet peran antagonis sih? Di Anime maupun Fanfic sama aja. Gue protes!"

Yui: "Ow.. sorry bro! Kalo mau protes, protes ke Masashi Kishimoto aja. Jangan protes gue." *Kabuto mau ngacir ke Masahi tapi ditahan Yui* "Oi, mau kemana lo?"

Kabuto: "Kan elo sendiri nyuruh gue protes ke Masahi, makanya gue pergi."

Yui: "Nggak boleh! Mumpung elo disini, bantuin gue bales review."

Naruto: "Sabar ya, Kab. Dia emang Author pencari korban." *nepuk bahu Kabuto, digampar Yui*

Kabuto: "O-ok! Gue bantuin." *merinding terus baca review* "Dari **likun.94**, ini dah di apdet. Gomen lama."

Naruto: "Selanjutnya gue, Next dari **Purple Tanzanite**, penasaran ya? Yak! Ini dah di apdet!"

Yui: "Yup! Selanjutnya dari **Nagisa Imanda**, uehehe.. emang. Makin seru? Yeah~ emang itu yang gue harepin. Mau NaruHina bersatu? Hmm.. bersatu dalam artian apa nih? Hidup atau.. mati? Kekeke.." *evil smirk*

Kabuto: *bisik-bisik ke Naruto* "Orang itu nyeremin banget!"

Naruto: *bales bisik-bisik ke Kabuto* "Bener banget! Dia emang author penyiksa (?). Dasar author psikopat!"

Yui: *devil mode: on sambil ngancungin zanpakuto kearah KabuNaru* "Apa yang kalian bisikin? Mau gue cincang pake Hikarizu Hana, hah?"

KabuNaru: "Ng-nggak! Peace.. damai!" *keringat dingin*

Yui: "Review selanjutnya!" *ngelempar berkas review ke Kabuto*

Kabuto: "Ng.. dari.. **reiyu chan**, gak apa-apa telat asal review. Ini dah di apdet!"

Naruto: "Giliranku. Dari **PinQ CloVer**, ini dah di apdet!"

Yui: "Dari **Knight buttercup**, uhm.. konnichiwa. Hinata di racun Kabuto? Kab, tolong dijawab."

Kabuto: "NGGAAAAAAAAK! Bukan gue yang ngeracunin. Hinata emang sakit dari dulu. Apa untungnya gue ngeracunin dia. Itu nggak mungkin!" *ngamuk-ngamuk*

Yui: "Oi, sabar! Jangan ngamuk-ngamuk disini. Tuh dah dijawab. Hinata gak diracuni. Emang dia gue bikin sakit. Terus, soal SasuSaku. Hmm.. maybe yes maybe no. Siluman atau manusia? Silahkan tebak sendiri." *digeplak Naruto*

Naruto: "Demen banget lo bikin reader penasaran. Kasi tau napa."

Yui: "Sorry, Nar. Itu rahasia perusahaan (?). kalo dikasi tau, kan gak seru. Yah, sankyuu. Gak apa-apa kok. Kalo ada yang gak dimengerti, boleh nanya lagi kok. ^^"

Naruto: "Dasar! Review selanjutnya dari **pik-pik**, tambah seru? Yeah~ syukur deh. Gak sia-sia gue akting sampai berdarah-darah. Humm.. Sasuke-teme dan Sakura? Kagak tau deh, kenapa mereka berdua muncul. Oi, author! Kenapa mereka berdua muncul sih? Apa peran mereka?"

Yui: "Rahasia perusahaan." *digeplak Naruto*

Kabuto: "Haah.. review selanjutnya.. hmm.. gak ada namanya. Kasih kabar? Emang elo siapa?" *digampar Yui*

Yui: "Gak sopan lo sama reader. Hmm.. ini bukan Kira, ya? Ok! Ini dah diapdet!"

Naruto: "Dari **Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan**, Oi, Author! Elo masih inget Dwi Amakusa?"

Yui: "Gak inget. Siapa dia?" *Digeplak Dwi* "Huee.. inget kok! Tenang aja, masih inget kok!"

Naruto: "Dasar! Hmm.. Kabuto emang biang keroknya."

Kabuto: "Sigh.. lagi-lagi gue disalahin. Kenapa nggak ada yang nyalahin authornya sih? Dia kan yang nulis cerita!" *Diinjak YuiNaru*

YuiNaru: "Berisik! Jangan main muncul sembarangan!"

Naruto: "Sorry reader, ada kesalahan teknis. Sasuke-teme dan Sakura kan memang temen gue. Siluman? Tanya Author sendiri."

Yui: "Sorry, rahasia perusahaan. Kalo mau, silahkan tebak sendiri, siapa yang siluman dan siapa yang manusia." *digeplak reader*

Kabuto: "Udah selesai? Gue boleh pergi?"

Yui: "Yup! Silahkan pergi!" *nendang Kabuto ke Antartika*

Kabuto: "Dasar author sialaaaaaaaan~! Tiing!"

Yui: "Untuk chapter depan, kayaknya bakalan makin panjang. Gue prediksiin, mungkin bakalan tamat chapter 4 atau 5. Oya, karena aku nggak tau siapa Ibunya Hinata, jadi aku pake OC bernama Yuki. Ada yang protes?

Reader: "..."

Yui: "Kok diam aja? Terserahlah. Yak! Para reader sekalin, please reviewnya, ya? Kritik, saran, pujian, flame akan diterima dengan senang hati asalkan disertai alasan yang masuk akal dan penyelesaiannya. Ayo Naruto!"

Naruto: "Yosh~!"

YuiNaru: "PLEASE REVIEEEEEW~!"

.

a/n: Itsu made mo kawaranai: sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah berubah.

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	4. Chapter 4: Siapa?

Ya ampun~! Telat banget gue apdet fic ini. Gomen minna, lagi banyak tugas and gue lagi kena virus WB tingkat akut.

Jadi bawaannya, maleeeeeees~! *plak*

Okeh, tanpa basa basi lagi, happy reading minna-san and here we go!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Mau molto? Minta aja ke Masashi Kishimoto. =.= *Masashi: punya gue itu Naruto tau! Bukan molto! -timpuk author pake ban bekas-*

**Warning:**

AU, lebayness, gaje, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

.

**Amaranth, Globe**

By: Yui Hoshina

**Chapter 4: Siapa?  
**

.

* * *

"NARUTO-KUUUUUUN~!"

"HINATAAAAAAAA~!" Naruto berusaha menggapai tangan Hinata, Hinata juga melakukannya. Ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Naruto. Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Naruto.

Sedikit demi sedikit, Naruto hampir mencapai tangan Hinata dan ia pun berhasil. Dengan sigap, ia menarik tangan Hinata ke dalam pelukannya dan memutar tubuhnya untuk melindungi Hinata.

"Tenanglah.. aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati." Ucap Naruto sambil mempererat pelukannya dan melindungi kepala Hinata agar kepalanya tidak terbentur.

"Ah.." Hinata sedikit terperangah dengan perkataan dan perlakuan Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit merona dan….

BYUUUUUURRR~!

Asap bekas ledakan perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang. Pandangan Neji mulai terang. Ia mulai mencari sosok yang dikenalnya.

"Hinata! Dimana Hinata!" teriak Neji bingung.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Apa yang terjadi Neji?" tanya Hiashi.

"Ayah! Hinata dan Naruto tidak ada. Jangan-jangan mereka.." Neji mendapat firasat buruk. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau ka-.." perkataan Hiashi terpotong ketika Neji langsung mendekati tepi jurang. "Neji, ada apa?"

"Ayah, ayo kita pergi! Kita harus selamatkan Hinata dan Naruto." Kata Neji seraya menarik tangan Hiashi pergi dari tempat mereka.

"Apa maksudmu, Neji? Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata dan Naruto?" tanya Hiashi bingung karena Neji tiba-tiba saja menariknya.

Neji berhenti sejenak, "Sepertinya.. karena ledakan barusan, Hinata dan Naruto.. jatuh ke jurang." Kata Neji tercekat. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua.

"Apa! Lalu, bagaimana dengan keadaan Hinata? Apa mereka selamat?" tanya Hiashi kalut. Pikirannya mulai berpikiran hal-hal negatif dengan keadaan Hinata.

Neji menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak tau. Sungai yang ada di bawah jurang itu adalah sungai kematian. Tidak seorang pun bisa selamat dari sungai tersebut." Neji tertunduk lemas.

Hiashi terduduk lemas, tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana keadaan Hinata sekarang. "Hinata.." ucap Hiashi lirih.

"Tapi.. Ayah tenang saja. Mungkin.. Hinata masih baik-baik saja." hibur Neji tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu, Neji?" tanya Hiashi bingung.

"Aku percaya Hinata pasti selamat. Karena.. Naruto akan melindungi Hinata." Kata Neji yakin.

Hiashi bernafas lega. "Jika yang kau katakan itu benar, aku percaya. Aku harap.. mereka berdua selamat." Kata Hiashi menerawang.

.

* * *

"Ugh.." Naruto berusaha melawan derasnya arus sungai. Ia baru ingat, sungai ini dinamakan sungai kematian karena tidak seorang pun bisa bertahan hidup jika sudah masuk dalam sungai ini.

Tapi, itu tidak berlaku pada dirinya yang seorang siluman. Ia mengeluarkan cakra merah dan mengumpulkannya di satu titik yaitu di kakinya. Ia pun berusaha bangkit dan berdiri di atas air sambil menggendong Hinata yang pingsan ala bridal style.

Yah, jangan heran. Ayahnya dulu seorang ninja yang hebat. Diam-diam, Ayahnya ikut berlatih ninja dengan seorang Uchiha. Hmm.. kalian sudah pasti tau siapa kan? Dan Naruto juga mendapat latihan yang sama dari Ayahnya itu. Jadi, tidak sia-sia ia berlatih sekuat tenaga.

"Aku harus membawa Hinata ke tepi. Kalau dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, penyakitnya akan lebih parah lagi." Gumam Naruto seraya berlari ke tepi dan tentu saja aman.

Naruto mulai meloncati bebatuan sungai itu dengan cepat, sekali-kali ia berjalan di tebing, dan berjalan di atas air. Dia melakukan itu hanya untuk menghindari puing-puing pohon yang besar dan tertabrak bebatuan yang cukup keras.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia akhirnya berhenti di tepian sungai. Di sebelah kirinya terdapat goa yang lumaya besar. Naruto pun langsung membawa Hinata ke goa tersebut.

"Rasanya.. di sini cukup aman." Naruto mulai menurunkan gadis itu perlahan-lahan. "Sebaiknya aku mencari kayu kering untuk membuat api unggun. Sepertinya tidak apa-apa aku meninggalkannya sebentar."

Naruto pun pergi secepat yang ia bisa, pergi mengumpulkan kayu kering untuk membuat api unggun untuk menghangatkan mereka berdua.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto kembali dengan setumpuk kayu kering dan langsung menyalakan api unggun. Ruangan di sekitar goa itupun menjadi hangat.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" terdengar suara lembut yang tengah terbatuk. Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangan kepada orang yang mengeluarkan suara itu tadi.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto menghampiri Hinata yang mulai tersadar.

Hinata mulai membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, "Na-Naruto-kun.." ucap Hinata memastikan bahwa di depannya adalah Naruto.

"Iya. Kau tidak apa-apa, Hinata?" tanya Naruto khawatir sambil memegang bahu Hinata.

"Dingin.. dingin sekali, Naruto-kun." Hinata menggigil kedinginan. Yah, wajar saja. Mereka berdua baru saja terjatuh di sungai kematian. Air sungai tersebut sangat dingin hingga menusuk ke tulang sum-sum.

"Kalau begitu, mendekatlah ke api unggun agar kau merasa hangat." Naruto mencoba membantu Hinata berdiri dan menggiringnya dekat ke api unggun agar tubuh gadis itu sedikit hangat.

Srrk.. srrk..

Suara semak-semak terdengar oleh telinga rubah Naruto.

"Ugh.. kenapa di saat seperti ini ada orang?" gumam Naruto waspada. "Seharusnya tidak ada orang disi-.. eh! Bau ini.." Naruto mencium bau yang sangat familiar.

"Naruto-kun, ada apa?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Diam disini, Hinata. Aku akan memeriksa keadaan sebentar." Kata Naruto. Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto pun merapat di dinding pintu goa. Ingin melihat siapa yang datang dan memastikan indra penciumannya.

"Ahh! Aku benci semak belukar! Kenapa kita harus lewat jalan ini sih?" terdengar suara perempuan yang sepertinya sedang protes.

"Berisik! Kau mau aku tinggalkan disini sendirian?" kali ini terdengar suara pria.

"Eeeeeeeehh! Aku tidak mau! Aku ingin terus bersamamu, Sasuke-kun!" kata perempuan itu.

"_Hee! Sasuke?"_ batin Naruto sedikit terkejut. _"Jangan-jangan.."_

"Makanya, jangan banyak protes." Si pria menghela nafas.

"TEME!" Naruto keluar dari persembunyiannya membuat dua orang itu terkejut setengah mati.

"Ha! Dobe?" sahut orang yang di panggil Teme a.k.a Sasuke.

"Naruto! Ternyata kau memang Naruto!" ucap gadis berambut pink itu tidak percaya.

"Sakura-chan, kau masih bersama Sasuke ya?" tanya Naruto senang.

"Tentu saja, baka! Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun meninggalkanku sendirian." ucap Sakura.

"Ternyata sosok yang kemarin itu memang kau. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Heh! Bukannya aku yang harus bertanya seperti itu. Kau sedang apa disini, Teme?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Aku mendapat panggilan untuk mengusir siluman di daerah sini. Aku harap itu bukan kau." Kata Sasuke datar.

"Siapa yang memanggilmu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Rahasia klan." Ucap Sasuke stay cool.

Hening sesaat. Tak berapa lama kemudian, tawa mulai membahana.

"Hahaha.. kau sama sekali tidak berubah, Teme. Dan Sakura-chan.." Naruto memandang Sakura jahil.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura merasakan firasat buruk.

Naruto hanya tersenyum jahil. Ia mulai menggerak-gerakkan salah satu ekornya dan mulai memainkan di atas kepala Sakura.

"Miaow! Tuing!" Sakura mencoba menangkap ekor Naruto dan bersamaan dengan itu muncul telinga aneh di kepala Sakura.

"Hahaha.. kau sama sekali tidak berubah Sakura-chan! Gampang sekali terpancing." tawa Naruto terbahak-bahak seraya menarik kembali ekornya.

"Baka! Kenapa kau selalu usil sih jika bertemu denganku! Dasa siluman rubah bodoh!" umpat Sakura kesal.

"Daripada kau. Si-lu-man ku-cing yang manja." Sindir Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun! Aku heran kenapa kau punya teman siluman bodoh seperti ini! Kenapa!" tunjuk Sakura kesal pada Naruto.

"Karena dia bodoh." Ucap Sasuke enteng.

"Dasar Teme sialan." Umpat Naruto.

"Kenapa, Dobe sialan?" sindir Sasuke dingin.

"Haah.. perang dingin dimulai lagi deh." Keluh Sakura pasrah.

Snif.. snif..

Sakura mencium bau seseorang, telinga kucingnya mulai bergerak-gerak. Ya, Sakura adalah siluman kucing. Telinga maupun ekornya berwarna hitam dan daya penciumannya setingkat di bawah Naruto. Walaupun begitu, ia cukup cepat untuk mengetahui keadaan.

"Naruto, apa kau sendirian disini?" tanya Sakura waspada.

"Tidak. Memangnya ke-.. Hah! Aku lupa! Hinata!" Naruto langsung berlari ke dalam goa. Tidak lupa pula Sasuke dan Sakura mengikuti di belakang..

Terlihat sesosok gadis tengah tertidur dekat api unggun. Begitu tenang dan damai.

"Hah.. syukurlah." Naruto merasa lega.

"Siapa dia, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah, dia Hinata. Putri dari klan Hyuuga." Jawab Naruto biasa.

"Hyuuga? Bukankah klan Hyuuga yang memanggil kita, Sasuke-kun?" kata Sakura.

"Hah! Benarkah itu?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Iya. Mereka memintaku untuk memusnahkan siluman yang ada dirumah mereka. Jangan-jangan.. itu kau ya? Naruto.." ujar Sasuke memandang curiga.

"Mungkin saja. Karena hanya akulah satu-satunya siluman yang pernah mampir ke kediamannya. Lalu, siapa yang meminta kalian?" tanya Naruto.

"Hyuuga Hiashi." Ucap Sakura.

"Apa! Itu Ayahnya Hinata." Ucap Naruto terkejut.

"Jadi menurutmu.. Ayah gadis ini meminta kami untuk membunuhmu?" tanya Sasuke memastikan. "Kalau seperti itu.. lebih baik aku menolaknya."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak percaya bahwa Paman Hiashi akan membunuhku. Apa kalian masih punya surat panggilan dari klan Hyuuga itu?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Ya. Sakura, tolong perlihatkan." Perintah Sasuke.

"Iya." Sakura mulai merogoh tasnya dan mencari-cari sesuatu. "Ketemu!" Sakura seraya memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada Naruto. Naruto menerimanya dan mulai mencium bau dari kertas tersebut.

"Ini... bukan bau Paman Hiashi. Bau ini terasa asing di indra penciumanku. Akan tetapi, sepertinya bau ini juga sedikit familiar." Kata Naruto.

"Apa itu benar? Lalu.. siapa yang mengirim surat panggilan ini?" Sasuke ikut-ikutan bingung.

"Entahlah. Aku hanya bisa menduga bahwa ada seseorang yang merencanakan sesuatu pada keluarga Hinata. Dan aku merasa.. masalah ini berhubungan erat denganku." Ujar Naruto.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yah.. dilihat dari bukti yang kutemukan. Paman Hiashi yang dikendalikan, ledakan-ledakan yang mengarah pada kami dan.. bau surat ini mirip sekali dengan bau yang melempar ledakan kearah kami." Kata Naruto memandang gulungan surat itu.

"Apa kau tidak salah menduga, Naruto? Rasanya tidak mungkin jika klan Hyuuga bisa dikendalikan begitu saja. Apa untungnya orang-orang itu melakukannya?" kata Sasuke.

Naruto mencoba berpikir, ia melihat ekornya dan, "Mungkin saja.. untuk ini." Kata Naruto memegang salah satu ekornya.

"Ekor?" ucap Sasuke heran.

"Kau tau kan legenda siluman rubah ekor sembilan itu? Dimana ekor rubah itu diburu untuk meningkatkan kekuatan, khususnya para siluman. Sedangkan untuk manusia, itu bisa dibuat menjadi obat atau bisa hidup kekal." Ujar Naruto.

"Cih, mitos seperti itu. Memang benar jika siluman yang memakannya bisa meningkatkan kekuatan mereka berkali-kali lipat. Tetapi, untuk manusia itu sangat mustahil. Bukannya sembuh atau hidup kekal, ekor rubah itu bisa menjadi racun yang mematikan dan bisa membunuh orang yang memakannya atau meminumnya. Memangnnya orang bodoh seperti apa yang masih saja mengincar ekormu, Dobe."

"Aku tidak tau. Yang terpenting, kali ini aku hanya ingin melindungi Hinata. Itu saja." Kata Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang tertidur.

"Kenapa kau begitu perhatian dengannya? Bukankah dia manusia, Dobe? Bukankah kau juga kurang menyukai manusia, yah, selain aku tentunya." Kata Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke berbeda. Diantara Naruto dan Sakura, hanya Sasuke yang manusia biasa.

"Hm.." Naruto tersenyum lembut. Itu membuat Sasuke heran. "Dia berbeda. Dia hanya gadis polos yang menginginkan kebebasan. Dan aku.. mengantarkan kebebasan itu."

Sasuke menyerengit heran, "Dobe, katakan padaku. Apakah kau menyukainya?"

.

.

**To be continue**

Yui: "Ungg.. pendek banget. Gomen. Inilah hasil peres (?) otak. Mana Naruhinanya dikit banget lagi. Minggu depannya juga mau ujian. Lengkap deh penderitaanku, hiks.. " *lebay*

Sasuke: "Waktunya bales review, author lebay."

Yui: "Iya, iya.. elu emang suka menghina orang ya, SasUke. Review pertama dari **Youichi Hikari**. Hah! Beneran keren? Thanks dah dipuji. Yak! Ini dah di apdet. Walaupun bukan kilat, cuma bisa apdet kura-kura (?), hehe.."

Naruto: "Kura-kura? Maksudnya?"

Sasuke: "Itu maksudnya apdetnya lambat banget kayak kura-kura."

Naruto: "Ooooohh.."

Sasuke: "Kau terlalu polos, Dobe. Review selanjutnya dari **reiky-chan princes h'uyga**, tuh bisa diliat kan. Dia baik-baik aja sama Hinata." *bletak*

Yui: "Sasuke bego! Fanfic mana bisa diliat sih? Adanya juga dibaca."

Sasuke: "Author sialan! Elo mau gue chidori, hah!"

Yui: "Ayo kalau bisa? Elo bakalan gue siksa di fic ini, khukhukhu... *devil mode: on* *Sasuke merinding*

Naruto: "Lanjut dah. Dari **Areka tsukiyomi.** Hoho.. tenang aja. Gue masih hidup kok. Soal happy/sad ending, entahlah. Tergantung mood author. Yup! Ini dah diapdet!"

Yui: "Giliranku! Dari **Hyuuga Nii Hime**, yak! Ini dah diapdet!"

Sasuke: "Review selanjutnya dari **pik-pik**, beneran? Kayaknya aku ngerasa nih cerita mengharukan."

Yui: "Sewot aja lu! Yak! Ini dah diapdet. Selanjutnya dari, **Magrita loves NaruHina**. Ow, sorry ya grita. Reviewmu aku yang baca. Soalnya Hinata lagi tidur, takut ganggu. Selamat atau nggak, udah dibacakan? Untuk MEML, udah apdet 2 chap! Jangan lupa review ya, hehe.."

Naruto: "Dari **Crunk Riela-chan**. Yak! Ini dah diapdet! Penasaran? Baca aja." *plak*

Sasuke: "Selanjutnya dari, Sq. Yupz! Ini dah diapdet!"

Yui: "Dari **Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan**. Ow, sayang banget. Mereka berdua bukan tokoh numpang nongol. Mereka juga punya peran penting dalam fic ini. Yak! Ini dah diapdet!"

Naruto: **"PinQ AikA Clover**, yup! Ini dah di apdet! Oi, Author. Katanya suruh beritahu dia kalau fic ini dah di apdet."

Yui: "Iya, iya. =.= " *pasang tampang males*

Sasuke: "Dari **Nagisa Imanda**. Authornya gak bisa apdet kilat. Cuma bisa apdet kura-kura (?).

Yui: "Rese' lu, Sas. Selanjutnya dari **The Portal Transmission-19**. Ya iyalah mereka jatuh kebawah, masa' ke atas." *plak*

Naruto: "Dari, dari.. **Vessalius-sama**. Yak! Ini dah di apdet. Penasaran apa yang dilakuin Teme dan Sakura-chan, kayaknya di chapter ini udah kejawab. Mau gue and Hinata bersatu? Yeah! Author, tolong bikinin ya?" *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Yui: "Boleh. Mau mati atau hidup?" *evil smirk*

Sasuke: "Author satu ini emang nyeremin. Selanjutnya dari **Kurosaki Yume-chan**. Hn.. you will Hinata become Miko? I feel not."

YuiNaru: *cengok*

Yui: "Sas, elo ngomong bahasa planet darimana sih? Kagak ngerti gue."

Sasuke: "Dasar author bego! Itu bahasa inggris tau! Dia nanya, apa elo bisa buat Hinata jadi miko? Jadi Hinata bisa pakai sihir atau semacamnya."

Yui: "Yah maklumlah. Bahasa inggris gue kan pas-pasan. Hohoho.. gomen Yume-chan, aku rasa itu tidak mungkin."

Naruto: "Terakhir dari **sylvia**, hooo.. bagus ya? Mudahan aja chapter ini juga bagus."

Yui: "Huft.. oke! Saya akan kembali hiatus lagi karena tahun depan saya mau ujian selama 2 minggu!"

Sasuke: "Bukannya ujian elo itu minggu depan?"

Yui: "Sirik aja lo! Tahun depan sama minggu depan sama aja. Karena besok udah tahun 2011, bukan 2010 lagi."

Sasuke: "Pinter banget elo ngeless."

Yui: "Hohoho.. Yui gitu loh! Yak! Terima saran, kritik, maupun pujian (maunya). Ayo semuanya!"

All: "PLEASE REVIEW!"

.

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


	5. Chapter 5: Perasaan

Pengen cepet-cepet selesai nih cerita! DX

Biar bisa santai sejenak n fokus ma fic lain. Tapi.. kenapa malah tambah panjang aja nih. =.=" *sweatdrop*

Happy reading minna-san and here we go! XD

.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Om Kishi, Om Kishi, kapan Narutonya kasih ke saya? *guncang2in Kishimoto*

(Kishimoto: Oi, siapa lo! Gue gak punya Naruto tau! Itu punya abang gue, Masashi. Gue Seishi Kishimoto.)

Hah? Terus, Om Masashi kemana? *Masashi Kishimoto yang lagi sembunyi: Sialan tuh author sarap! Gue dibuntutin terus! Sampai kapanpun, Naruto gak akan gue kasih ke dia!*

**Warning:**

AU, lebayness, gajeness, misstypo yang lagi reunian, dwwl (dan warning-warning lainnya)

.

* * *

**Amaranth, Globe**

By: Yui Hoshina

* * *

.

* * *

"Hm.." Naruto tersenyum lembut. Itu membuat Sasuke heran. "Dia berbeda. Dia hanya gadis polos yang menginginkan kebebasan. Dan aku.. mengantarkan kebebasan itu."

Sasuke menyerengit heran, "Dobe, katakan padaku. Apakah kau menyukainya?"

* * *

**Chapter 5: Perasaan**

* * *

DEG!

"Eh?"

Naruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sasuke. Ia terdiam. Sedikit bingung dan tersentak akan pertanyaan Sasuke barusan. Hening sesaat sampai Naruto membuka suaranya dengan sedikit ragu.

"A-apa.. yang kau katakan barusan, Teme?" Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan heran. Pertanyaan Sasuke sama sekali tidak terbayangkan oleh Naruto. Apa alasan Sasuke menanyakan hal seperti itu?

Sasuke menatap Naruto serius, "Akan kukatakan sekali lagi. Apa kau menyukainya, Naruto? Apa kau menyukai gadis itu?" tunjuk Sasuke pada Hinata.

Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang sedang tertidur. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Ia memegang dadanya, merasakan apa yang ia rasakan saat bersama Hinata. Ia merasa sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas mengingat pertanyaan yang di luar nalar pikirannya.

"A-aku... aku.." Naruto merasa lidahnya kelu. Ia bingung menjawab apa. Apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke? Apa?

Perang batin mulai terjadi pada dirinya. Apakah ia harus menjawab 'Iya' atau 'Tidak'? Kenapa begitu sulit menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke padahal jawabannya sangat mudah. Tinggal menjawab iya atau tidak. Apa yang terjadi pada dirinya? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menjawab?

"Naruto.. kau baik-baik saja?" Sasuke mulai merasa khawatir melihat Naruto tiba-tiba diam.

"A-aku.. aku.. tidak tau, Sasuke. Aku.. tidak tau seperti apa perasaanku pada Hinata. Aku.. tidak tau apakah aku menyukainya atau tidak. Aku.." Naruto menunduk lesu. Ia bingung. Ia bingung mendeskripsikan perasaan apa yang tumbuh di hatinya saat bersama Hinata.

Ini pertama kalinya ia ditanya soal perasaannya pada seorang gadis. Lain hal jika ia ditanya apa perasaannya pada Sakura atau gadis lainnya. Naruto pasti menjawab, 'Ya! Aku menyukainya. Karena dia adalah temanku'.

Tapi, kenapa ia merasa berat untuk menjawab status perasaannya pada Hinata? Entah kenapa Naruto merasa berat menyebut Hinata sebagai teman saja. Tapi, jika menyebut Hinata sebagai orang yang spesial? Hm.. mungkin saja. Tapi itu tidak bisa membuktikan apa-apa soal perasaannya.

Suka? Perasaan seperti apa itu..? Naruto bahkan tidak tau. Ia hanya memahami suka dalam arti sahabat. Bukan suka dalam arti spesial. Yah, sepertinya butuh waktu lama untuk mengetahui arti suka yang sesungguhnya dalam diri Naruto.

Selama ini, Naruto hanya menemani gadis itu. Mengajaknya bertemu dengan keluarganya. Melindungi gadis itu dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Memeluknya saat gadis itu sedang sedih atau takut. Mengkhawatirkannya saat ia sakit dan lemah. Dan selalu ingin membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Naruto ingin membahagiakannya.

Lalu.. apa yang ia dapat? Apa alasannya melakukan itu semua? Mengapa ia melakukan itu semua? Dan.. kenapa ia melakukan itu semua hanya untuk gadis bernama Hinata? Entahlah. Ia tidak mengerti pada dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya seakan-akan bergerak sendiri untuk melakukan sesuatu pada Hinata agar ia tidak terluka ataupun sedih. Ia hanya menginginkan gadis itu tersenyum padanya. Apa maksud dari perlakuan khususnya pada gadis Hyuuga itu? Apakah ia merasa iba padanya? Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Naruto hanya menginginkan gadis itu bahagia. Itu saja. Melihatnya selalu tersenyum. Yah.. mungkin itu saja. Tidak lebih.

Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah, "Haahh.. Mungkin belum saatnya kau mengenal hal seperti itu. Tapi, suatu saat nanti kau akan tau, apa yang kau rasakan pada gadis itu. Aku tidak berani menebak," kata Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Mungkin aku perlu merenungi sebentar apa arti perasaanku pada Hinata," kata Naruto tersenyum getir.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas pasrah lagi, "Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kita rencanakan dulu apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang. Seperti yang kau bilang tadi soal tugas untuk membunuhmu. Rasanya.. tugas seperti ini akan aku tolak. Mana mungkin aku akan membunuhmu. Aku tidak mau!" ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak! Jangan batalkan!" cegah Naruto tiba-tiba. Itu membuat Sasuke tersentak kaget.

"Apa? Kau gila! Aku tidak mungkin membunuhmu!" tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Bukan itu maksudku, Teme. Aku.. hanya memikirkan, bagaimana kalau kau berpura-pura menerima tugas yang kau dapatkan. Kau bisa mencari informasi di sana secara diam-diam siapa dalang dibalik semua ini. Kau mengerti?"

Sasuke sedikit tercengang dengan penjelasan Naruto, "Hn. Tumben sekali kau pintar, Dobe. Aku cukup terkejut," kata Sasuke sedikit mengejek.

"Jangan menatapku dengan pandangan mengejek, Teme! Atau aku patahkan tulang lehermu," ancam Naruto sambil memberi deathglarenya.

"Kau menantangku, Dobe?"

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa, Teme?"

"Haaahh.. sudah. Sudah. Baru bertemu saja langsung bertengkar. Nanti gadis ini bangun," lerai Sakura yang sejak tadi diam mendengarkan percakapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Mereka berduapun terdiam.

"Lalu.. bagaimana sekarang?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm.. entahlah. Apa kau akan langsung pergi ke Klan Hyuuga?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Untuk sementara ini tidak. Aku akan mempersiapkan apa saja untuk mencari informasi di sana. Bisa berbahaya jika melakukannya tanpa persiapan apa-apa. Bisa-bisa nyawa kita melayang jika bertindak gegabah," jelas Sasuke.

"Benar juga," Naruto sepertinya menyetujui pernyataan Sasuke.

"Baiklah! Aku juga akan ikut membantu. Tapi.." Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya dan menatap tajam pada Naruto.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Naruto, kau sedang terluka kan? Aku mencium bau darah ditubuhmu," kata Sakura curiga.

"Eh? Benar juga. Aku tidak menyadarinya. Tadi punggungku sempat terkena panah beracun. Tapi tak masalah. Berkat darah siluman rubah ekor sembilan yang mengalir di dalam tubuhku, sepertinya sekarang tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto nyengir.

"Baka! Walaupun kau mewarisi darah siluman ekor sembilan yang mempunyai daya sembuh super cepat, tapi luka tetaplah luka. Kemari. Biar aku obati!" kata Sakura sambil mencari peralatan pengobatannya.

"He? Memangnya kau bisa mengobati seseorang, Sakura-chan? Aku tidak tau bahwa kau bisa mengobati seseorang," Naruto merasa curiga karena yang ia ketahui bahwa Sakura tidak mempunyai keahlian apapun.

"Jangan remehkan aku. Dalam perjalananku selama ini, aku bertemu ahli pengobatan yang sangat hebat. Orang itu bernama Tsunade. Ia ahli pengobatan yang sangat hebat dan aku mulai belajar darinya agar suatu saat nanti jika Sasuke-kun terluka aku bisa mengobatinya," ujar Sakura bangga.

"Tsunade? Ahli pengobatan legendaris itu?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

"Benar sekali. Aku belajar pengobatan dengannya selama 2 tahun. Dan selama itu pula aku ikut berkelana bersama Tsunade-sama. Sebenarnya Sasuke-kun ingin berkelana sendirian tapi aku memaksanya untuk ikut. Dan kebetulan sekali tempat yang di tuju Tsunade-sama itu sama dengan tempat yang kami tuju. Dan kami pun menetap di sana untuk sementara," ujar Sakura.

"Tu-tunggu! Menetap? Maksudnya kalian menetap di sana selama 2 tahun?"

"Ya. Itu benar."

"T-tapi, itu mustahil! Teme bukanlah tipe orang yang menetap di suatu tempat dalam kurun waktu yang sangat lama. bagaimana dengan tugas kalian? Bukankah kalian selalu berpindah-pindah?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Ck, tenanglah sedikit, Dobe. Kau memang benar bahwa aku bukan tipe yang menetap dalam waktu lama. Tapi, ada satu alasan yang cukup kuat untuk aku menetap di sana dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Dan kau mungkin tidak akan percaya di mana kami menetap," kata Sasuke tersenyum misterius.

"Jangan membuatku penasaran, Teme! Katakan saja apa alasannya," pinta Naruto.

"Sebelum aku memberitahukan alasannya. Aku akan mengatakan nama tempat yang kami datangi dan memutuskan untuk menetap lebih lama di sana," kata Sasuke.

"Tempat apa yang kau maksud kan?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Nama tempat yang kami datangi itu adalah Uzushiogakure. Bisa dibilang, itu adalah desa Klan Uzumaki," kata Sasuke.

CTAARR!

Seperti tersambar petir, Naruto membatu mendengar kata 'Klan Uzumaki'. Bagaimana tidak. Itu adalah nama marganya.

"Tu-tunggu! Klan Uzumaki? Bukankah satu-satunya Uzumaki itu adalah aku? Ba-bagaimana mungkin?" Naruto bingung. Bagaimana mungkin ada klan Uzumaki selain dirinya. Ia tidak pernah mendengar hal semacam itu.

"Tenanglah, Naruto. Biarkan Sasuke-kun menjelaskan," kata Sakura.

"Sama sepertimu. Aku juga terkejut saat mengetahui desa Uzumaki itu. Dan aku menemukan hal penting tentang Bibi Kushina," kata Sasuke.

"Apa? Tentang Ibuku? Apa itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Yah, aku bertemu dengan salah satu Uzumaki yang mempunyai hubungan erat dengan ibumu. Namanya Uzumaki Kaoru. Dia adalah kakak laki-laki dari Uzumaki Kushina, Ibumu, yang tak lain adalah Pamanmu, Naruto," ujar Sasuke.

"A-apa?" Naruto terlihat shock. Ia tidak percaya bahwa dirinya masih mempunyai saudara yang masih berhubungan darah dengannya.

"Dan masih ada satu rahasia lagi yang mungkin akan membuatmu terkejut. Keluarga Uzumaki adalah seorang _ommyouji_ yang mempunyai teknik penyegelan tingkat tinggi. Profesi mereka hampir sama denganku yang seorang pembasmi siluman. Hanya saja mereka lebih fokus dengan teknik penyegelan terhadap para siluman dibandingkan dengan teknik yang aku pakai," jelas Sasuke.

"La-lalu..?"

"Haahh.. kau tau Naruto, ada suatu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu soal Bibi Kushina. Tapi, aku yakin ini akan menyakitkan bagimu," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Jangan bertele-tele. Katakan saja padaku!"

"Lupakan saja. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika kau mengamuk di sini. Ini akan membahayakan nyawa gadis itu," tolak Sasuke.

"Tapi.." Naruto kelihatan keberatan.

"Cukup, Dobe. Apa kau tidak ingat, terakhir kali kau terbawa emosi? Kau hampir membunuhku dan Sakura jika aku tidak membawa segel untuk menenangkanmu. Jangan lupakan hal itu!" nasehat Sasuke.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku mengerti," ucap Naruto pasrah.

"Sudah selesai percakapan kalian? Aku akan memeriksa luka Naruto terlebih dahulu," kata Sakura.

"Tidak perlu, Sakura-chan. Daripada mengobati luka kecil seperti ini, lebih baik kau periksa saja Hinata. Dia sedang sakit. Aku khawatir dengan kondisi penyakitnya," kata Naruto.

"Hm.. baiklah. Aku akan memeriksanya terlebih dahulu. Kalian berdua keluar dulu," pinta Sakura.

"Baik," jawab Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya ber 'Hn' ria. Mereka keluar dari goa dan Sakura mulai menyiapkan peralatannya.

15 menit kemudian, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto di luar.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Naruto.

Sakura tertunduk lesu, "Sejauh ini ia memang tidak apa-apa. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Penyakitnya.. sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Ia.. sudah tidak bisa ditolong lagi," kata Sakura tertunduk lesu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa tidak berguna.

"Apa?" Naruto seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "Kau bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong. Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya," kata Sakura.

"Tidak! Kau pasti bohong, Sakura-chan! Hinata tidak mung-.."

"Aku minta maaf. Tapi itulah keadaannya. Ia sudah terlalu lama menderita penyakit itu. Aku.. tidak bisa menyembuhkannya," kata Sakura lirih.

"Tidak.. mungkin. Kau pasti bercanda. Jangan mempermainkanku, Sakura-chan. JANGAN MEMPERMAINKANKU! HINATA TIDAK MUNGKIN MA-.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Naruto-kun," terdengar suara lembut dalam goa yang memotong perkataan Naruto. Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Hinata berjalan tertatih-tatih. Mungkin ia sedikit kelelahan atau efek penyakitnya yang sedikit demi sedikit melemahkan fisiknya.

"Hi-Hinata," ucap Naruto terbata-bata. Mata birunya terlihat berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah tau seperti apa takdirku sejak mengetahui penyakitku ini," Hinata memegang dadanya di mana letak penyakitnya berada. "Tapi aku senang bisa mengenalmu, Naruto-kun."

"Kau bicara apa? Kau pasti sembuh! Sakura-chan akan menyembuhkanmu!" kata Naruto.

"Jangan bicara hal yang mustahil, Naruto-kun. Aku tau bahwa hidupku hanya bertahan sebentar lagi. Aku tau bahwa tubuhku semakin lama semakin tidak bisa menopangku lagi. Aku tau bahwa-.."

"Urusai! Urusai! Urusai! Jangan katakan lagi! Aku tidak mau dengar!" bentak Naruto kesal. Mata birunya kini mulai memanas dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menurunkan cairan bening dari matanya.

"Sudah cukup atas kebaikanmu selama ini, Naruto-kun. Aku senang bisa bersamamu selama sisa hidupku," ucap Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Hentikan. Jangan mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak mau dengar! Aku tidak mau dengar!" teriak Naruto bersikeras. Entah kenapa ia sangat membenci Hinata yang terlihat pasrah seperti itu.

"Aku.. sangat.. men-.."

GREB!

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Membenamkan wajah gadis manis itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata kaget dengan tindakan Naruto yang memeluknya tiba-tiba. Tidak lupa pula dengan semburat merah menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Jangan bicara lagi. Aku tidak mau kau menyerah begitu saja. Kau pasti sembuh, Hinata. Kau pasti sembuh!" kata Naruto bersikeras.

"Naruto-kun.. sudah cukup. Jangan beri aku harapan palsu lagi. Kumohon.. lepaskan aku," pinta Hinata pelan.

"Tidak akan! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu! Aku.. aku.." Naruto seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Apa yang harus ia katakan saat ini? Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Hinata tersenyum lembut dalam dekapan Naruto dan melepas pelukannya menatap sang siluman rubah ekor sembilan, "Aishiteru, Naruto-kun. Hontou ni, aishiteru."

DEG!

Jantung Naruto berdebar-debar mendengar pengakuan Hinata. Wajah gadis itu terlihat pucat namun sedikit ada rona merah di pipinya, menambah kesan manis padanya.

"Hinata.." Naruto memandang sendu pada gadis di depannya.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Hinata menyentuh wajah Naruto, "Jangan bersedih. Aku lebih suka melihatmu ceria daripada wajah sedihmu. Tersenyumlah."

Naruto kembali memandang Hinata dengan tatapan lembut dan dengan ragu-ragu mulai tersenyum.

Rasa sesak di dadanya mulai menyiksa. Entah perasaan seperti apa yang masuk dalam hatinya itu. Susah sekali mendeskripsikan perasaan yang membuatnya merasa sesak sekarang. Hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikannya dan itu tidak pernah terbayang oleh Naruto sebelumnya.

Ia mulai menyentuh pipi gadis dan menatapnya lembut.

"Hinata, izinkan aku.." Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Hinata yang terkejut dengan tindakan Naruto tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia sudah tidak mampu lagi melawan pesona Naruto dan itu membuatnya menutup matanya.

Sasuke dan Sakura lebih memilih membalikkan badan daripada melihat adegan yang akan membuat mereka ingin melakukannya.

Keheningan pun tercipta, hanya terdengar suara hembusan angin dan suara dedaunan yang terbang. Hinata mulai merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang asing di indra perasanya. Sesuatu yang asin yang ia rasakan di mulutnya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata membuka matanya dan menampakan wajah Naruto yang tengah menciumnya dan... menitikkan airmata.

Ya, Naruto menangis. Mungkin hanya ini yang bisa Naruto lakukan untuk melepas peluh yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Perlahan-lahan, Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan memandang Hinata. Mata merah Naruto terlihat sedikit sembab dan ia mulai menghapuskan jejak-jejak airmata yang keluar dari matanya.

"Na-Naruto-kun..." Hinata memandang Naruto tidak percaya. Tidak percaya bahwa Naruto menciummnya dan tidak percaya lagi bahwa Naruto menangis.

"Akhirnya.. aku sadar. Aku.. sangat menyayangimu, Hinata. Aku.. ingin kau selalu ada di sisiku. Aku tidak tau apakah rasa sayang ini pantas disebut cinta. Tapi, yang aku tau, aku.. tidak akan menyerahkanmu kepada siapapun. Aku.. akan terus melindungimu dengan taruhan nayawaku. Aku berjanji padamu," kata Naruto tegas. Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Arigatou, Naruto-kun. Hontou ni arigatou."

"Hyaaaa~ Naruto romantis sekali. Sasuke-kun, kapan kau akan mengucapkan kata-kata romantis seperti Naruto tadi padaku?" bisik Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke dengan penuh harap. Telinga dan ekor kucingnya sudah ia sembunyikan, karena telinga dan ekornya akan bergerak seperti kucing manja jika mendengar sesuatu seperti... cinta.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu," ucap Sasuke cool. Walaupun dalam hati, ia juga iri dengan pernyataan Naruto.

Plok! Plok! Plok!

Terdengar suara tepukan seseorang di balik salah satu pohon.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura langsung mengambil posisi siaga.

"Wah~ wah~ wah~, drama yang sangat mengharukan sekali. Percintaan siluman dan manusia itu memang menarik untuk diteliti, khukhukhu.." kata seseorang yang mulai muncul di balik pohon dan tersenyum sinis.

"Kau..." suara Sasuke tercekat ketika melihat siapa orang yang muncul.

"Siapa dia, Sasuke? Siapa?" tanya Naruto bingug.

"Lama tidak jumpa, Sasuke. Dan juga.. Sakura, sang siluman kucing," ucap orang itu tersenyum licik.

"Mustahil! Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini? Aku sama sekali tidak mencium bau tubuhmu maupun hawa kehadiranmu. Seharusnya daya penciumanku kuat. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Sakura terlihat shock dengan orang yang ada di depannya. Bagaimana bisa bau tubuh orang yang paling licik menurutnya sama sekali tidak tercium? Pasti ada yang salah.

"Jangan remehkan kemampuanku, Sakura. Aku membuat obat khusus untuk menyamarkankan bau tubuhku sehingga para siluman maupun hewan tidak akan merasakan kehadiranku."

"Ck, sial!" umpat Sakura.

"Sasuke, Sakura-chan, siapa dia sebenarnya? Beritahu aku!" pinta Naruto sambil melindungi Hinata dari orang yang terlihat berbahaya di depannya. Sasuke terlihat pucat antara pilihan memberitahu atau tidak. Tapi, ia harus memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada Naruto.

"Haahh... baiklah. Dengar, Naruto. Dia adalah Yakushi Kabuto. Orang.. yang telah membunuh Ibumu," kata Sasuke menatap tajam pada orang itu yang tak lain adalah Kabuto.

"APAA?" teriak Naruto tidak percaya.

Sedangkan Kabuto, hanya melancarkan senyum liciknya.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Huft.. sedikit lagi mencapai klimaks. Aih~ gomen minna kalau fic ini telat udah hapir 4 bulan. Maklum, tugasku di dunia nyata tuh banyak jadi kurang sempat. *sok sibuk*

Yak! Waktunya balas review! XD

**Talkshow time**** XD:**

Naruto: "Ehem! Tes! Tes! Haloo minna, lama tak jumpa. Untuk acara balas review kali ini, Author sudah mendatangkan Sasuke, Sakura dan Hinata. Yak, pembacaan di mulai dari Baka Teme. Dozo!" *pasang tampang innocent*

Sasuke: "Awas kau, Baka Dobe. Review pertama dari **Kenshin**. He? So sweet? Iri? Emang lo kira gue gak iri? Oi, Author, kapan elo buat gue and Sakura kayak Naruto and gadis Hyuuga itu. Gue kan juga pengen."

Yui: "Hanya di dalam mimpimu." *cuek sambil makan chesselatos*

Sasuke: "Oh, shit!"

Sakura: "Selanjutnya dari **Kim D. Meiko**. Penasaran sama masa lalunya Naruto? Sebenarnya Authornya juga udah ada ide ngebuat tapi.. kayaknya gak ada di fic ini deh. Mungkin bakalan jadi sequel soalnya takut jadi tambah panjang nih cerita."

Naruto: "Review selanjutnya dari **Sq**. Iya tuh, di chapter kemarin masih kurang tapi.. chapter ini gimana?"

Sasuke: "He? Ngefans sama Author abal yang hobi nelantarin ficnya ini? Gak salah tuh? Terus, apa maksudnya Cuma sisa?" *deathglare ala Uchiha*

Yui: "Sewot aja lu, Sas. Hee? Mau tanda tangan and foto-foto bareng? Aih, jangan deh. Wajahku terlalu imut (?) untuk di ekspos, hehehe.." *narsis(dot)com*

All: *muntah berjamaah*

Naruto: "Tanda tangan juga gak usah deh. Tulisannya kayak cakar ayam." *dibanting pakai palu*

Hinata: "Soal MEML juga udah tamat jadi sebagian utang Author juga udah lunas. Review selanjutnya dari **Yuna Claire Vessalius Kusanagi**. Hehehe.. iya. Chapter kemarin kurang panjang tapi chapter ini udah berusaha dipanjangin. He? Mau reviewnya dibalas sama Neji-nii? Hm.. Neji-nii, tolong balas review ini."

Neji: *jalan ke atas panggung -?-* "Hm.. untuk pertanyaan kenapa Kabuto kenal banget sama Naruto, mungkin bisa terjawab di chapter depan." *balik lagi ke asal*

All: *sweatdrop*

Yui: "Kau datang dan pergi~ oh begitu saja~. Semua ku terima, apa adanya." *nyanyi gaje lagu D'Masiv yang 'Ruang Rindu'*

Sakura: "Ehem! Selanjutnya dari **Kira** **Yamagami**. He? Aku keren jadi kucing pink? Hohoho.. begitulah." *narsis*

Naruto: "Sakura-chan.." =.=' *sweatdrop*

Sasuke: "Selanjutnya dari **Tanigawa Rizumi-chan**. He? Kalau ketemu ma Sakura pengen dielus gara-gara dia jadi kucing?"

Sakura: "Kyaaa~ sepertinys peranku jadi siluman kucing di sini lumayan populer juga, hihihihi... *narsis tingkat medium -?-*

Hinata: "Selanjutnya dari **The Portal Transmission-19**. he? Luar binasa? Maksudnya?" *tanya dengan tampang polos*

Naruto: "Dari **Ray Ichioza**. Kenapa Sasuke bilang ekor gue malah jadi racun buat manusia? Hoo.. ada alasan khususnya. Silahkan baca komik 'Sweet God' jilid terakhir. Karena referensi soal rubah ekor sembilan Author dapat dari sana, hehe.."

Yui: "Soal nama pengarang komiknya juga lupa." *gubrak!*

Sakura: "Selanjutnya dari **Crunk Riela-chan**. Aih~ ujian kemarin nilainya kurang bagus tuh. Sempet pundung beberapa hari karena nilainya kurang memuaskan."

Yui: "**Sa-ku-ra-chan**, jangan buka aib sembarangan." *deathglare plus ngancungin sambit hidan*

Sakura: "O-oke. Peace, hehe.." *merinding*

Hinata: "Selanjutnya dari **Magrita loves NaruHina**. Yup, sekarang saya membalas review anda. Ini dah di apdet dan gomen lama, hehehe.."

Sasuke: "Review selanjutnya dari **Hiruma Yuki-chan**. He? 90%? Kayaknya gak sampai tuh di chapter ini. Ekor Naruto jadi obat or racun? Tergantung siapa yang memakannya a.k.a. siluman or manusia. Yak! Ini dah di apdet!"

Naruto: "Selanjutnya dari **Rhyme A. Black**. Hmm.. chapter kemarin kesannya romantis and gak tau di bagian mana? Aku juga gak tau." *gubrak!*

Sakura: "Dari **Anzaki Ayanami**. He? Aku mirip tokoh di Bistro Recipe? Tapi tuh Author malah ngebayangin aku kayak Mew ichigo di Anime/manga Tokyo Mew-Mew." =.=

Yui: "Mew Ichigo is my Character Favorite. Yeah~! XD"

Sakura: "Sok bahasa inggris lo!"

Yui: "Biarin."

Hinata: "Dari **KAI**. Yak! Ini dah di apdet. ^^ "

Sasuke: "Selanjutnya dari **Kurosaki Yume-chan**. Haahh.. lagi-lagi pakai bahasa inggris. He? Unfair? What is? This is her story, right? It's up to her how write it."

Yui: "Oi, Sasuke. Yang sopan sama reader. Ng.. I'm sorry, Yume-chan. I can't making Hinata like Kikyo, for she isn't magic. Besides, she's just a mere human. But, if you want Hinata with a bow and arrows, hmm.. maybe I'll think about it. "

Naruto: Hoeee.. Author pinter banget bahasa inggris." *kagum*

Yui: "Hehehe.. Yui gitu loh." *narsis tingkat high -?-*

Sasuke: "Jangan percaya semudah itu, Dobe. Itu Cuma hasil translate dari salah satu anggota keluarga Shuamarillys SV-03 Family. Aslinya tuh Author kagak ngerti." *buka aib*

Yui: "Rese' lu, Sas. Sekali-kali dukung gue kenapa sih." *cemberut*

Sasuke: "Hanya dalam mimpimu."

Naruto: "Selanjutnya dari **Kakeru Shinichirou**. Karena ada 2 review dengan nama yang sama, jadi digabungin aja. He? Nih Author punya banyak ide menarik? Ide buat jahil semua tuh!" *plak*

Sasuke: "Gue setuju. Dia punya banyak ide buat nyiksa pemainnya. Sebaiknya, jangan terlalu ngefans ma dia. Ntar tuh Author melayang karena di puji terus."

Yui: "Kalian berdua rese' banget sih. Hmm.. sepertinya Kakeru sudah bisa daftar FFN. Untuk buat fic, ya diketik biasa dari basa-basi dikit sampai cerita and penutup. Untuk publish, hmm.. caranya lumayan panjang sih. Aku PM aj ya. ^^"

Sakura: "Untuk tau arti-arti OOC, AU, dll, silahkan cari kamus fanfiction di Infantrum. Di sana lengkap kok. Kalau mau berpartisipasi dalam HFNH or HTNH, silahkan tanya Rhyme A. Black karena dia panitianya. ^^ "

Hinata: "Review terakhir dari **naruhinadoo**. Yak! Ini dah di lanjut. ^^

Yui: "Huft.. akhirnya selesai juga. Yak, kritik, saran, pujian (maunya), di terima. Please review, minna! XD "

**.**

**.**

**Cute smile**

**Yui Hoshina ^^v**


End file.
